


I Will Go To You Like The First Snow

by SuperBaekTrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Rut, Smut, Soft Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, Wolf Pack, rival packs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBaekTrash/pseuds/SuperBaekTrash
Summary: Alpha Chanyeol, powerful, vicious, foreignOmega Baekhyun, fragile, sweet, caringTheir love comes naturally, but will their rival packs keep them apart?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 29
Kudos: 301





	1. Part One: Having You

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been working on this for so long and I can't believe I'm only now posting it, I am so happy with this story and I love it so much, I hope you guys will too!

Chanyeol was running in the forest—neutral territory—when he heard another set of paws, then another. Alphas, both of them, he recognized from their smell, but there was another scent he couldn’t figure out what it was.

He started running faster but the Alphas kept up with his new pace.

_What do you want?_

He glanced to the sides trying to pinpoint more precisely where they were but it seemed like they were everywhere. Maybe there were more of them that he wasn’t able to detect.

He listened more carefully for more sets of paws but still only heard two.

He stopped abruptly trying to see if they would too.

They did.

They were around him, he could feel them. He shifted to back his human form and listened intently.

“What do you want?” he yelled out.

At the sound of leaves crunching he snapped his head, only to be met with an open jaw and shining white teeth. He barely had any time to raise his hands and take the bite on his forearm. Before he could shove the wolf aside he felt claws on his back followed by a sharp sting.

Then everything went black.

❦

When Chanyeol regained his senses he was in foreign territory. The smell was different from home. He had no idea where he was—had no idea how he’d gotten there.

Blinking his eyes open he was met with a dark room, dimly lit by a single lightbulb above his head.

The two Alphas stood in front of him, but when he jumped up and tried to wrap his claws around their necks, he was held back by chains around his wrist connected to the floor.

“Down dog,” one of them said in mockery.

Chanyeol growled and bared his fangs. “I’ll kill you,” Chanyeol hissed. “ _Both of you_.”

The same one that had spoken let out a chuckle. “You’re pathetic. We’d heard so many rumors about you—the fierce and powerful Park Chanyeol. But look at you now?”

Chanyeol faught against the chains until his muscles were pulled taunt. The Alphas didn’t so much as flinch.

“Sehun don’t provoke him,” the other Alpha said.

Sehun. _Oh Sehun_ , which by default made the other Kim Jongin, or Kai—Chanyeol didn’t really understand how that went—from the White Fang Mountains.

His recognition must’ve shown on his face because Sehun, face molded into a permanent smirk said, “Now you know why you’re here.”

“My pack will come looking for me,” Chanyeol spat, “you’ll all be dead by the next full moon.”

“Fierce, powerful, and they forgot to mention _stupid_ ,” Sehun scoffed. “No one will dare come up the White Fang Mountains.”

“They _will_ ,” Chanyeol snapped, if only to convince himself, because he knew, no other pack ever dared step foot on White Fang territory.

Sehun laughed mockingly again. “Keep telling yourself that.”

“You’re going to pay for this,” Chanyeol grumbled.

“You’re the one paying,” Jongin said. “Luhan was carrying pups— _how could you_ —”

Sehun’s smirk melted and he wrapped his arms around Jongin before he could launch himself on Chanyeol. “Nini, calm down,” he ordered.

Jongin bared his fangs at Chanyeol while tears filled his eyes.

It was only then that Chanyeol realized what this entire thing was really about. The Omega that was killed a week earlier. He’d been from the White Fang pack.

Jongin shoved Sehun’s hands off and stormed out.

“It was a wild wolf, he’s already been dealt with,” Chanyeol said.

“A wild wolf—what kind of excuse is that?” Sehun spat. He turned his back to Chanyeol and rushed after Jongin, slamming the large metal door behind him.

The sound of the metal echoed through the small room, making Chanyeol feel so alone.

He couldn’t tell what time of the day it was, there were no windows in the room, no clock.

Days could’ve passed by for all he knew, it could be morning or night. Trying to shift was useless, without the moonlight the wolf in him would never come out, and he could feel that there was something else preventing him.

The White Fangs were the most dangerous pack in Korea, mostly because no one knew anything about them. They kept to themselves on the mountain, and no one who went up the mountain ever came down—alive at least.

Chanyeol would never admit it out loud but part of him was terrified.

To pass the time, he tried going at it with the chains again but he felt so weak. Any other time he would’ve torn the chains from the concrete.

_Wolfsbane_ , he thought. That was the only thing strong enough to knock him out long enough to drag him all the way up the White Fang Mountain—if that was really where he was.

An hour or so must have passed when he heard the door creek open again.

The smell that followed was so sickeningly sweet, Chanyeol could get high off of it.

“Baekhyun get back here!” someone yelled from behind the door.

A small head poked through the crack in the door. “Hi.” A sweet voice to match an equally sweet scent. Chanyeol had never encountered an Omega that smelled so sweet. The Omega slipped inside and took a tentative step towards Chanyeol.

“You’re not from around here,” the small Omega said. He wrinkled his nose after taking a small sniff of Chanyeol. “You smell weird.”

Chanyeol didn’t say anything.

The Omega tilted his head to the side, as if examining Chanyeol.

“Are you from down the mountain?” the Omega went on.

“Baekhyun!” came Sehun’s voice right as the door swung open and Sehun marched in, harshly grabbing the Omega by the arm.

“Sehun don’t hurt him!” another voice called.

“I told you to stay out of the basement,” Sehun hissed in the Omega’s face, making the smaller squirm in his grip.

Another Omega stormed through the door and pushed Sehun away. “I said to not hurt him,” he hissed at the Alpha. Chanyeol’s jaw almost dropped at the way the Omega spoke to the Alpha. Had that been in Chanyeol’s pack and he would’ve received a beating.

Sehun stayed quiet.

The Omega turned to the smaller one. “Baekie, sweetie, I asked you not to come down here…” he reprimanded gently.

“But Junie I was curious,” the other pouted.

The Omega sighed. “Baekie, there are some things that you don’t need to know about. Now please, go upstairs dinner will be ready in a few minutes.”

The small Omega nodded and walked out of the room, shoulders slumped.

The Omega turned his attention to Chanyeol. “So you’re the big bad Park Chanyeol…”

“He’s not as great as the rumors say he is,” Sehun commented, moving to stand by the Omega’s side. Judging from their proximity, Chanyeol could only assume they were mates, meaning the Omega was Kim Junmyeon, Oh Sehun’s prized Omega. It still didn’t justify the way he spoke to an Alpha.

Kim Junmyeon just sighed. “We’ll decide what to do with him tomorrow…”

Sehun’s hands wrapped around Junmyeon’s waist. “Don’t you worry a single hair on your pretty little head, I’ll take care of him… Let’s go eat dinner.”

With that, the couple was walking out, slamming the door on their way out.

And it was back to silence.

That alone was torture for Chanyeol. His Alpha instincts _screamed_ move, run, _adrenaline_. He couldn’t stand to be in a single place for too long.

It was what Sehun wanted, for him to lose his mind, then the gruesome torture would begin. Chanyeol had seen the mangled bodies left by the White Fang pack, the signature deep claw mark left by the one and only Oh Sehun. That much was known about him.

Chanyeol took advantage of his weak state and dozed off to pass the time and was only disturbed from his sleep what he hoped had been hours later by the creek of the door opening.

❦

Baekhyun kept his eyes open to prevent himself from falling asleep. He waited until he was sure Junmyeon and Sehun were asleep—which was usually an hour after all the moaning stopped. Usually they were quieter but tonight Baekhyun had heard Junmyeon yell Sehun’s name perfectly clear. He was already used to it.

Minseok was sleeping in the next room over but he hadn’t gotten out of bed the past week, for obvious reasons, so there was no one to stop Baekhyun from creeping downstairs to the basement to see the big bad Alpha again.

Baekhyun tried not making a sound but the hinges squeaked when he pushed it open.

“Hi,” he whispered as he approached the kneeling Alpha.

He made sure to stay behind the white line scratched onto the floor.

The Alpha looked up at him with curious eyes.

Baekhyun sat down on the floor in front of the Alpha and smiled at him. “I’m Baekhyun,” he whispered. He waited, hoping the Alpha would introduce himself but he stayed quiet. “And you are…?”

“Chanyeol,” he replied in a deep and husky voice, that Baekhyun instantly fell in love with. “You shouldn’t be here,” he added.

“Why’s that? Because Junie said so?” Baekhyun asked.

“Because I could tear you in half,” Chanyeol said.

“But I’m behind the white line,” Baekhyun said with a point of his finger, “Sehunie drew it.”

Chanyeol surged forward but the chains held him back—Baekhyun still flinched.

Baekhyun pouted. “Why are you so mean?” Chanyeol was scary and mean, bearing his fangs at him, straining against the chains. “I—I just wanted a friend.” Baekhyun felt tears pool in his eyes. “I—I shouldn’t have come.” He scrambled up and took a step towards the door.

“Wait—I’m sorry—” Chanyeol said. “I-I didn’t mean to upset you…”

Baekhyun stopped and turned back to the Alpha slowly.

“Promise you won’t be mean again?” Baekhyun asked.

The Alpha nodded.

Baekhyun wiped away a tear that had slipped down his cheek and took a seat again, a bit further back this time. 

“Why are you here?” Baekhyun asked, tracing drawings on the concrete with his finger. He wasn’t able to look Chanyeol in the eye for too long, it was scary.

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun thought he sounded genuine. A lot of the people Sehun brought to the mountain didn’t know why they were there but Sehun assured Baekhyun they deserved to be there. Baekhyun wondered what had happened to them.

“Did you not do anything wrong?” Baekhyun asked, taking small glances up at Chanyeol.

“I don’t believe so,” Chanyeol said.

Every time Baekhyun looked up, he met Chanyeol’s eyes, it made him look away.

“How old are you Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, surprising Baekhyun.

“I turn 18 in three months!” he declared excitedly. “Junie said he’s going to throw a big party for me!”

When Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol again he was smiling but Baekhyun didn’t know why.

“What?” he asked.

“You’re cute,” Chanyeol stated.

Baekhyun’s cheeks turned positively red. “T-thank y-you,” he stuttered, _was he even supposed to say thank you?_ “Y-you’re v-very handsome,” Baekhyun couldn’t help but admit.

“Look at me,” Chanyeol said, it sounded more like an order than a request but Baekhyun brought his chin up nonetheless.

“Why is a delicate little Omega like you doing surrounded by such savage Alphas?” Chanyeol asked.

Before Baekhyun could reply, there was a loud bang behind him and he was roughly yanked up.

“ _If I catch you down here one more time I’m locking you in your room_ ,” Sehun hissed at him and shoved him towards the door. “Go back to your room,” he ordered.

Baekhyun was terrified of Sehun when he used his Alpha voice, so he just ran up the stairs, almost tripping on a step.

He was met with Junmyeon at the top of the stairs, but the elder didn’t say anything, just wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guided him to his room, tucking him into bed.

“Please obey me next time, Baekhyunie,” Junmyeon said.

Baekhyun nodded. “He’s not so bad Junie. He’s nice.”

Junmyeon sighed. “We’ll talk tomorrow, okay? Just sleep for now.”

Baekhyun nodded and laid his head back on the pillow, but even after Junmyeon sang a lullaby and tucked him in he still couldn’t fall asleep.

❦

The next time Chanyeol woke up, he was met with the same toothy sweet smile as the previous night—or however long ago it had been, he didn’t know. After Baekhyun left that night Sehun had injected him with more wolfsbane and he didn’t know for how long it had knocked him out.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he croaked.

“Sehunie, Nini, and Junie are in a meeting,” Baekhyun grinned. “I can stay a little bit with you.”

Chanyeol eyed him closely. He didn’t look worried or scared this time.

“How long has it been?” Chanyeol asked.

“Hmm, since last time you saw me? Two days,” Baekhyun replied. “I came by to see you yesterday, but you were asleep. I didn’t want to bother you.”

_Asleep_ , Chanyeol scoffed, _knocked out would be more appropriate_.

“Did you have a good nap?” Baekhyun went on.

Chanyeol replied with a simple nod. He could still feel the effects of the wolfsbane, and even minimal movements were difficult.

Baekhyun paused. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did,” Chanyeol said with a small chuckle.

“A—well… can I ask another? Uh… one more?” Baekhyun stuttered.

Chanyeol nodded. God, who knew a tiny Omega could be so cute?

“How old are you Chanyeol?”

“20,” Chanyeol replied. He was off by a few years, but he didn’t know what had compelled him to lie to Baekhyun.

“Oh! We’re almost the same age!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “When is your birthday? Mine’s May 6th.”

“November 27th,” Chanyeol replied.

“I’ll make sure to remember it!” Baekhyun said. “Um… Chanyeol, can I ask you another question?”

“Go ahead,” Chanyeol said. His questions were harmless, and he doubted Baekhyun was smart enough to ask things that actually mattered.

“Where are you from?” he asked, voice hushed, like he was asking a secret.

“Brocelind Forest,” Chanyeol replied.

“Oh wow,” Baekhyun whispered. “So you’re from all the way down the mountain? That’s so cool! I…” he hesitated. “I’ve never been down the mountain.”

“Your pack doesn’t wander too far very often,” Chanyeol said.

“Junie says it’s because it’s dangerous down there,” Baekhyun said. “Is it?”

“It is,” Chanyeol said, and it wasn’t a complete lie. Chanyeol’s pack controlled all of the territory at the foot of the mountain, and the Alphas were generally very domineering, which Chanyeol knew was wrong, but it was the way they’d always done things, so for a small Omega like Baekhyun, yes, it was dangerous.

“Oh…” Baekhyun said after a moment.

“It’s safe up here, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said. He didn’t want to be accused of encouraging Baekhyun to run away, much less when it could put Baekhyun in harm’s way.

“But…” Baekhyun started, “what’s it like? Down there…”

“There are a lot of trees—of all kinds, not just pine trees like up here—and…” he didn’t want it to sound all amazing so Baekhyun didn’t start having any ideas, “it’s dark—”

“Does the river flow down there too?” Baekhyun blurted.

“Of course—”

“And there’s fish and everything? Do you guys eat a lot of fish? Or do you hunt other animals?”

Chanyeol chuckled at his curiosity. “Yes, there are fish, but we don’t eat it much, we mostly hunt deer and rabbits, maybe even some bison depending how far we wander.”

“Oo! Jun and the others hunt rabbits too, and a lot of fish,” Baekhyun exclaimed, “but I usually only eat the berries Jun picks, meat makes me queasy…”

“Junmyeon hunts?” Chanyeol asked, it was surprising to hear that an Omega went out with the Alphas to hunt, their lack of strength and speed usually put them at a disadvantage.

Baekhyun tilted his head, frowning. “Why wouldn’t he?”

“Omegas don’t hunt,” Chanyeol said.

“Of course they do silly! Hanie used to go too before he…” he trailed off. Chanyeol assumed that Hanie was the Omega that was killed the previous week. 

“Do the Alphas and Omegas all hunt together?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun nodded. “But sometimes Nini and Sehunie will go hunt bigger animals since they need it to be big and strong,” he explained.

“Why don’t you go with them?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “I can’t… I… the blood…” he went visibly paler, “makes me a little…”

“I understand,” Chanyeol said. The first few times he went hunting, he must’ve been 8 or 9 he almost threw up at the sight of a deer’s intestines all exposed.

“But I go pick strawberries with Junie!” he said, the color returning to his cheeks. “And blueberries!”

Chanyeol thought he must be very fragile if he didn’t eat any meat, and judging from the Omega’s petite frame, he was right. If Baekhyun had been Chanyeol’s Omega, he would make sure he ate enough to fill out his frame until he was plump and squishy. Chanyeol shook the thought from his head. Baekhyun was _not_ his Omega, and he never would be. He was from a rival pack, and as soon as Chanyeol had the chance, he was going to escape and return home to his pack in Brocelind Forest and likely never see Baekhyun again.

“What about you? Do you hunt?” Baekhyun asked.

“Of course,” Chanyeol replied. There wasn’t a single Alpha in his pack that didn’t hunt, it was one of the most basic duties of an Alpha.

“That’s cool! Do you guys have berries down the mountain too?” Baekhyun sure loved his berries…

“As far as I know, the only berries we have are poisonous,” Chanyeol said. There had been a group of Omegas that decided to go exploring one time and ate some berries and returned to the pack spilling out everything in their stomachs.

“That’s sad… I love berries,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle again.

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked, pouting in confusion.

“You’re just very cute,” Chanyeol admitted.

He loved the way Baekhyun turned positively red at the small compliment. “T-thank you…” he mumbled, trying to cover his blush.

Even after just a few meetings, Chanyeol had begun to like the small Omega and his cutesy personality.

There was a sound upstairs and Baekhyun’s head snapped back. Only then had Chanyeol noticed the door had been left open, probably so Baekhyun could hear when the Alphas and Omega arrived.

“Jun’s back—I have to go,” Baekhyun said, jumping up quickly. “I’ll come back I promise!” and with that he was gone.

Chanyeol listened for any yelling indicating Baekhyun had been caught but there was none, though he couldn’t decide if he just couldn’t hear anything or there had been no yelling.

He stared at the metal door for what felt like hours, unconsciously waiting for Baekhyun to come back until he eventually dozed off.

❦

Chanyeol was woken up from the feeling of something on his cheek. Instinctively, he lashed out and made a grab for whatever was touching him, but once he woke up fully he realized he had a startled Baekhyun in his grasp.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you please don’t hurt me,” he panted, eyes squeezed shut in fear.

Chanyeol released him and he scooted back behind the white line.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol said, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Baekhyun bit his lip and stared at the floor. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol said, “you just scared me a bit.”

“I—I’m sorry,” he repeated.

“Stop apologizing,” Chanyeol said, but it came off a bit more demanding than it should’ve.

Baekhyun visibly gulped. “I—I brought you strawberries,” he said, holding up a small straw basket. “We went to pick them today.”

He set the basket down and gently pushed it towards Chanyeol over the white line.

Once Chanyeol was able to grab the basket, Baekhyun scooted further away.

Silently, Chanyeol picked up a strawberry and bit into it. It was the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted, the flavor just exploded in his mouth, making him moan in delight.

He could’ve sworn he heard Baekhyun try to suppress a giggle.

“They’re good aren’t they?” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol just moaned in agreement and picked up another one. After a few small meals of just cold oatmeal, the strawberries tasted like heaven.

“Junie and the others just left for a hunt. Minnie actually went with them today, so it’s just you and me at home…” Baekhyun informed.

It wasn’t the brightest idea to leave a small and fragile Omega alone with a powerful Alpha, but Chanyeol figured he wasn’t in much shape to do much harm to anyone so Oh Sehun must’ve deemed it okay.

“Do you want anything else to eat?” Baekhyun asked. “I… I don’t know if Sehunie’s been feeding you right or not…”

Chanyeol hesitated, worried that Baekhyun might get in trouble but then he nodded. Maybe with a little more strength he’d be able to get out of this place.

“Okay, just wait a little bit—um… do you want any meat? We might have some leftover fish from earlier.” Chanyeol noticed how his voice waivered when he spoke about meat, and how the tint in his cheeks faded a bit.

“Only if you’re okay with bringing me some,” Chanyeol said. He didn’t want Baekhyun forcing himself to do something, which might in turn lead him to distance himself from Chanyeol.

“I am! It’s okay—I just don’t… like the taste of it… that’s all,” Baekhyun stuttered, but Chanyeol could see past his lies. “I’ll be right back,” he said, and took off up the stairs.

Chanyeol ate some more strawberries while he waited, cherishing their sweet taste. Their taste was what he imagined Baekhyun would taste like if he—

“I’m back!” Baekhyun announced, breaking through Chanyeol’s thoughts.

He had an arm in front of him, carrying a stick with three headless fish skewered on it. His other hand was clamped over his nose, so he wouldn’t breathe the scent of the fish.

Chanyeol took it by the opposite end and bit off half of a fish in one bite, regardless of bones and skin.

Baekhyun stayed away while he ate, still covering his nose, trying to avoid looking at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol figured he must’ve looked like a mess while he devoured the fish, one after the other. He tossed the stick aside and wiped his mouth with the raggedy shirt he still wore. He ate the remaining strawberries afterward, trying to mask the smell of the fish in his breath. He felt much fuller than he had in days, finally regaining some of his strength.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun smiled in reply, and Chanyeol would be lying if he said he didn’t immediately fall in love with that smile. “You’re welcome,” the tiny Omega said.

There was a moment of silence between them.

“Um… it’s getting late… I should get going…” Baekhyun said. “I’ll be back…” He took a few quick steps towards Chanyeol and snatched the basket back.

He started to retreat towards the door when Chanyeol remembered to ask something more important. “Baekhyun, wait.”

“Yes?”

“What moon is it?”

“Almost full,” Baekhyun said, “why?”

“No reason… sleep well,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun nodded and slipped out of the dark room, closing the door behind him.

❦

Baekhyun was already tucked into bed when he heard Junie and the others arrive from the hunt. He listened for their hushed voices and footsteps, and the smell of fresh meat that always made him want to puke.

It was taking too long for them to come upstairs, igniting Baekhyun’s curiosity. He slipped out of bed and cracked his door open, just enough for him to hear what was going on.

The first thing he heard was “ _Sehun don’t_!”, probably Junmyeon, followed by a loud sound that Baekhyun couldn’t quite identify.

“ _What’s this_?” Sehun yelled, followed by silence, then another loud sound. Baekhyun heard the unmistakable sound of chains rattling.

“Chanyeol,” he gasped. _Was Sehunie hurting Chanyeol_?

“ _Answer me_!” Sehun yelled again.

There was another pause, then another loud noise.

Baekhyun was about to step out of his room and get a better idea of what was going on when he was met with Junmyeon’s stern expression.  
“Baekhyun, why do you disobey me?” was the first thing Junmyeon said to him.

“He was hungry, I couldn’t just let him starve—"

Junmyeon was suddenly pushed aside and Sehun grabbed him by the arm, yanking him forward. Baekhyun became uncomfortable when Sehun shoved his nose against his neck and started sniffing like a dog.

“Wha-what i-is it?” Baekhyun stuttered.

Sehun didn’t respond, just released him and marched back downstairs. Junmyeon’s eyes darted between Baekhyun and his mate, as if trying to decide who to go to first, ultimately deciding to chase his Alpha downstairs, giving Baekhyun a worried look.

Baekhyun stayed frozen in his place, too scared to go after them, or to even move. He just listened from where he stood, but after the metal door to the basement slammed shut he could only hear muffled yells and noises.

He remained standing until his legs could no longer hold himself up and he was forced to go lay back down, exhaustion and sleep overtaking him.

❦

When Baekhyun woke up the next morning to the smell of Junmyeon’s pancakes, he jumped up from bed and ran to the door, already starting to salivate from just imagining the taste.

He stumbled back and almost fell on his butt when he expected the door to swing open but it didn’t. He tried again, confirming the fact that the door was locked. He started to bang on it, calling out to Junmyeon, begging him to open it.

Not long after, the door was thankfully opened by Jongin.

“Morning kiddo,” Jongin said, though he wasn’t much older than Baekhyun.

“Why was my door locked?” he pouted.

“Just for you to be safe,” Jongin said, and Baekhyun believed him because he couldn’t think of another reason why.

“Safe from what?” Baekhyun asked.

Jongin opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Junmyeon’s appearance. He had on his _Kiss the Cook_ apron and chef hat on and was carrying a spatula in one hand.  
“Good morning Baekie!” he exclaimed. “I made your favorite! Chocolate chip pancakes with blueberries!”

Baekhyun instantly smiled at the sound of that. Junmyeon was so sweet, he was going to be such a great mother one day.

“Come on, let’s go eat,” Junmyeon said, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s and dragging him downstairs, Jongin following shortly after.

Baekhyun was handed a plate with three round pancakes stacked on top of one another, coated in honey.

He licked his lips and didn’t wait for Junmyeon to tell him to dig in. He ate without stopping, savoring every bite, even eating the few blueberries Junmyeon had added as decoration.

Junmyeon smiled at him as he ate, cleaning his lips with a napkin once he finished.

“Was it yummy?” Junmyeon asked.

Baekhyun nodded happily. “You’re the best cook Junie!”

Junmyeon ruffled is hair affectionately. “I’m glad you liked them Baekie.” He collected Baekhyun’s plate and removed his apron and hat. “Do you want to go swim in the river? The sun feels nice today.”

“Yes!” Baekhyun squealed.

“Alright, go put on your swimming clothes, we’ll head out in a few minutes,” Junmyeon instructed.

Baekhyun nodded and hurried out of the kitchen, only he stopped at the top of the stairs leading to the basement. He wondered if Chanyeol was okay.

“ _Keep walking_ ,” someone huffed beside him.

Baekhyun was startled by Sehun’s sudden appearance, taking an unconscious step back.

“Sehunie…” Baekhyun said.

Sehun bared his fangs, indicating he was in no mood to talk and Baekhyun rushed up to his room.

He got dressed quickly and met Junmyeon and Jongin downstairs, who were waiting for him by the door, Junmyeon carrying a large basket with clothes.

“Nini will swim with you while I wash clothes alright?” Junmyeon said.

After a nod from Baekhyun they all headed out, walking towards the river. Baekhyun felt warm with just a thin sweater despite the snowy weather, he was more than used to it, and the freezing river water was never a bother.

The other pack members greeted them as they walked by, each tending to their own chores and tasks. Omegas swooned at the sight of Jongin, however, instead of the usual compliments and catcalls from Alphas Baekhyun got, he was only met with closed expressions this time, which he thought was weird but didn’t stop to question it.

Their pack was very free and unrestrained, they had no traditions or rules to follow, Alphas could mate Alphas if they wanted to, Omegas could mate Omegas if they wanted to, and no one was forced to mate if they didn’t want to. Baekhyun lived freely without any pressure to find someone and settle down, Junmyeon made sure to always remind him of that, so the attention from the Alphas didn’t really bother him.

They arrived at their private area of the river—perks reserved only for the Head Omega—and Baekhyun was quick to race into the water, shortly followed by Jongin, who jumped in after him causing water to splash everywhere.

Junmyeon laughed at their silly antics in the water while he washed clothes, quietly humming to himself.

For a while, Baekhyun forgot about Chanyeol as he played with Jongin in the water.

He thought about all the other times they’d been to the river, it made him think about his parents. He remembered playing with them in the river but he couldn’t picture their faces—he was too young to remember, Junmyeon would tell him, but he still wished he could at least have faces to associate with them. All he had was an old painting hanging above the fireplace of when his parents had just mated and become the Head Alphas, but the portrait did them no justice Junmyeon would always say. One of his fathers was big and strong, powerful, feared by all of his enemies, while his other father had been gentle and delicate, unlike other Alphas.

To any other pack, two Alphas mating and leading a pack together was a completely bizarre idea, but to Baekhyun’s pack it was completely normal.

He wished he had known them instead of just hearing stories about how amazing they were.

By the time Junmyeon finished washing clothes, their fingertips had gotten all shriveled up from being in the water for too long and they had already grown tired. They got out of the water and laid in the grass underneath the sun to dry off. Junmyeon soon handed them each a towel and gestured for them to get up and follow him.

Again, Baekhyun noted that none of the Alphas looked his way though the Omegas continued to flash Jongin smiles and occasionally blow kisses. He paid it no mind, it wasn’t like he actually wanted the attention anyways. On the way home he let out a yawn and leaned on Jongin as exhaustion started to creep on him.

By the time they arrived at the door, Jongin was carrying Baekhyun in his arms up to his room. Jongin deposited him gently on his bed and Junmyeon was the one to change him out of his soaked clothes.

After a kiss to the forehead, Junmyeon left his room quietly and Baekhyun drifted into blissful sleep.

❦

Baekhyun let Junmyeon wake him up for dinner but after just half a bowl of soup he returned to his bed and went back to sleep, waking up again hours later. The entire house was asleep, or at least he hoped.

He wanted to go see Chanyeol, and he had a feeling Junie and Sehunie weren’t going to be happy if they found out, but he just _had_ to see Chanyeol, something deep inside him _needed_ to see Chanyeol, desperately.

Unfortunately, his door was locked again, and he didn’t want anyone waking up so he refrained from banging on it.

Unable to think of any other ways to get out he stomped his foot and pouted. How dare Junie lock him in his room? He had the right to leave any time he wanted, he wasn’t a child anymore—well, _almost_ not a child anymore.

After pouting for too long his legs began to hurt so he decided to look around for something that would unlock his door.

He found a chopstick and a pencil, which he hoped would work. He tried the pencil first, with no luck, but after a bit of poking with the chopstick, there was a click and the door opened.

“Yes!” he whispered to himself.

He swung it open, trying not to make a lot of noise, and was ready to burst out when he noticed something by the threshold— _someone_ , to be more precise, Jongin in his wolf form. Baekhyun stumbled back startled and covered his mouth before he was able to make any noise. He’d only seen Jongin in his wolf form twice, and both times he was terrified.

The way his back rose and fell was enough to tell Baekhyun he was asleep, so Baekhyun had to be _extremely_ quiet. He had to force himself to keep his eyes open as he stepped over the sleeping wolf and tiptoed down the hall, constantly glancing back to make sure Jongin was exactly how he’d left him.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he ran to the basement and did his best to not make a sound.

The second shock he suffered that night happened when his eyes landed on Chanyeol as soon as he slipped inside.

His shirt was soaked with blood, his fists were scraped raw, his wrists were bleeding around the chains, and there were cuts and bruises all over his face.

Chanyeol jerked up at the noise Baekhyun made, allowing for a better view of his wounds.

Baekhyun felt his stomach flip upside down and he had to look away.

“Get out of here Baekhyun, I don’t want you to see me like this,” Chanyeol said, voice so hoarse and barely audible.

Baekhyun took a deep breath and returned his attention to Chanyeol. “Did Sehun do this to you?”

A single nod.

Baekhyun stared too long and had to look away. “I—Can—Do—you… want m-me to… clean you up?”

“I know you don’t like blood Baekhyun, it’s okay,” Chanyeol replied. “I’ve been through worse,” he added.

Baekhyun’s eyes darted between Chanyeol and the floor. “I—I don’t mind… I—I don’t like… seeing you this way…”

Chanyeol was quiet.

“I’m… I’m going to go get some things…” Baekhyun said and slipped back out before Chanyeol could protest.

He was glad he hadn’t eaten too much or else he would’ve spilled it all out the minute the blood hit his nose.

He didn’t know much about cleaning wounds or blood so he just got a bowl of water and a washcloth and a first aid kit he managed to find in the kitchen cabinets, he knew that would prevent it from getting infected.

Chanyeol hadn’t changed positions since he left, on his knees like always, head hung low.

Baekhyun approached him slowly, careful not to drop anything.

“Chanyeol,” he whispered and Chanyeol looked up at him through droopy eyes.

“Okay… Um… I guess I’ll clean up… everything first…” Baekhyun said, setting down what he was carrying in front of Chanyeol, right on top of the white line. He knew he would have to cross it to properly aid Chanyeol but he wasn’t looking forward to it.

Chanyeol watched him silently as he soaked the washcloth and stepped closer to him. Despite his efforts, his hand still shook as he brought it up to Chanyeol’s face.

“I’m sorry if it hurts,” Baekhyun said before the fabric touched his face.

Chanyeol just replied with the barest of nods and Baekhyun kept going. Chanyeol held still as he wiped his face, cleaning all of the dirt and dried blood on it. For the first time Baekhyun could see Chanyeol’s honey skin more clearly—he did his best to avoid looking at the cuts and bruises.

He worked quietly, well aware of Chanyeol’s gaze on him. The cloth was nearly black by the time he was finished with Chanyeol’s face, setting it aside and opening the small plastic box.

He clearly identified a small bottle of alcohol and plenty of gauzes. He was going by what he had read in books, wetting a square gauze with the alcohol and bringing it to Chanyeol’s cut

“It’s going to sting a little,” Baekhyun warned.

Another small nod.

Chanyeol’s flinch made Baekhyun retreat his hand immediately and scan Chanyeol’s face for any sign of pain.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun whispered.

“You can keep going,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun nodded and moved his hand back to Chanyeol’s injury, a small cut above his brow. This time Chanyeol didn’t flinch, just stayed perfectly still while Baekhyun disinfected the cuts.

He held his breath when he saw fresh blood start coming out from one of the open wounds on his lip. Baekhyun gulped and forced himself to keep going, tossing aside the bloodied fabric once he finished.

His eyes trailed down to Chanyeol’s chest, almost throwing up when he saw the giant claw mark encrusted with dried blood.

“Oh my god,” he whispered.

He would have to take off Chanyeol’s shirt, probably cut it off to separate the fabric from his torn flesh.

“You don’t have to do it,” Chanyeol said, noticing his reaction, “I know you don’t like blood—”

“No, I’m going to do it,” Baekhyun said, “I’m not leaving you like this.”

Chanyeol opened his mouth to protest but no sound came out.

Inside the first aid kit there was a small pair of scissors, he didn’t spend too long thinking about the uses of a scissor in a first aid kit.

“I’m… I’m gonna cut your shirt… open,” Baekhyun said, worried what Chanyeol’s reaction would be.

“Go on,” was all Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun’s hands were shaking so much when he brought the small scissors up to Chanyeol’s chest. He didn’t want to hurt him, he needed to be careful but as hard as he tried, he couldn’t keep his hands still.

“Baekhyun, breathe,” Chanyeol said in a soothing tone.

Baekhyun looked up to meet his eyes. They were such a deep black he felt he could get lost in them.

“You can do it,” Chanyeol assured him.

He nodded and returned his attention to the raggedy shirt. He started cutting down the middle, beside where the claw wound was then after a deep breath, he set aside the scissors and peeled the shirt off.

He managed to do so without gagging, but a clearer view of the wound made him feel lightheaded.

“I—I don’t know what to do,” he stammered. “D-do I have to stitch it?” He was afraid he wouldn’t be strong enough to do that.

“No, just clean it and bandage it. I’ll heal better in my wolf form,” Chanyeol said, though he probably only said it to make Baekhyun feel better because the likelihood of him shifting into his wolf form any time soon was slim.

Baekhyun just nodded and picked up more gauzes and alcohol.

“Do you want to bite down on something?” Baekhyun asked before the fabric could touch Chanyeol.

Chanyeol replied with a small nod. Even he wasn’t immune to a little pain.

The only thing Baekhyun could think of to give Chanyeol was a piece of fabric so he set down the gauze and pulled one sleeve of his sweater off, cutting off half of it before Chanyeol could protest.

He opened his mouth obediently when Baekhyun brought the folded fabric up to his lips.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun said, right before touching the alcohol to Chanyeol’s wound.

He was slightly startled by the muffled grunt that followed but didn’t stop.

He tried working as quickly as possible, but his finger started to get shakier when the dried blood turned bright red with a wipe of the alcohol.

“Almost done,” Baekhyun whispered, trying to concentrate on his task and ignore the smell of the blood.

His hands were red when he finished but he just ignored it and picked up something to wrap around the wound.

Baekhyun had to cut more of Chanyeol’s shirt to properly bandage the claw mark, but he thankfully finished quickly.

He felt Chanyeol’s eyes on him as he tossed the dirty materials aside and started storing what had been left.

When he was almost finished putting everything in the first aid kit he felt Chanyeol’s arm wrap firmly around his arm and yank him, back hitting Chanyeol’s chest.

“Chanyeol—” before Baekhyun could finish he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder and he let out a yell.

Chanyeol tightened his hold on him, wrapping both arms around Baekhyun, preventing him from even moving, and sunk his teeth deeper into Baekhyun’s flesh.

“ _Chanyeol_ —”

He yelled again but it was more in fear than in pain.

It wasn’t long until the door to the basement was bursting open and Sehun and Jongin were running inside.

They froze as soon as their eyes landed on Baekhyun.

“Damnit,” Sehun cursed

Baekhyun couldn’t understand why neither Alpha was making a move to help him.

“Was Scenting him not enough for you?” Sehun snapped.

_Chanyeol had_ Scented _him?_

“Let go you’re hurting him!” Jongin demanded.

It was like a switched flipped inside Chanyeol and he detached from Baekhyun and shoved him forward, Jongin immediately running to him.

In a flash, Sehun delivered a punch to Chanyeol’s jaw, but Baekhyun found that he had no strength to reach out to Sehun, only letting out a small squeak, begging Sehun not to hurt him.

“Sehun don’t!” Jongin yelled. “ _You know what this means now_.”

Sehun looked like he was debating throwing another punch, but he just clenched his fists in anger instead.

“Get him out of here,” Sehun said.

“Not if you’re going to torture him,” Jongin said.

“ _I won’t_ ,” Sehun said. “Go take him to his room and meet me back down here.”

❦

Chanyeol woke up to the scent of fresh blood, his wolf instincts making him lash out, fighting against the chains. The source of the smell was a fresh deer that had just recently been killed, probably from the long claw mark on its belly.

He heard a familiar mocking laugh and brought his eyes up to meet Oh Sehun’s smirking face, mere centimeters from him.

Chanyeol growled and tried getting closer to the other Alpha but the chains held him back. He noticed that they were stronger and thicker now.

“So your rut is on a full moon,” Sehun mused. “I should’ve figured...”

That was all Chanyeol needed to know.

“Eat up dog,” Sehun said, and pushed the deer towards him with his foot.

After so long without decent food, Chanyeol dove into the meat without bothering to scowl at Sehun.

It was only after having consumed well over half of it, did he realize something was amiss. He looked up at Sehun only to be met with his usual smirk.

“You didn’t really think we’d give you enough strength to fuel your rut, did you?” he scoffed, followed by a mocking laugh.

Chanyeol replied with a bare of his fangs.

“We’ll be back to check on you,” Sehun said and the two Alphas turned to leave.

Chanyeol went back to his meat but immediately froze when he heard Sehun’s voice again.

“Baekhyun! I told you not to come back down here!”

Light footsteps echoed up the stairs, likely Baekhyun attempting to escape from Sehun’s fury.

_Had Baekhyun seen him? With his mouth all dirty with blood, devouring the raw meat?_

He didn’t have enough appetite to finish the deer, just thinking about what Baekhyun must’ve felt when he saw Chanyeol like that, but he didn’t know when his next full meal would be, injected with wolfsbane or not.

He was out before he could even take the last bite.

❦

He woke up in a cold sweat, fangs and claws bared, with only one thing in mind.

To _fuck_.

He could smell Baekhyun all the way from the basement. His scent was intoxicating, making Chanyeol’s mind go crazy.

His cock hardened just at the thought of Baekhyun, but no amount of stroking it pushed him over the edge. He needed the Omega’s tight heat around his cock, knot buried deep in him until his cum filled Baekhyun’s womb until his stomach was round from all the cum in him.

All he could think about was Baekhyun, sprawled on the bed for him, his pretty pink hole clenching around Chanyeol’s thick cock.

He yelled and fought against the chains but they wouldn’t give.

He yelled for Baekhyun until his voice was hoarse, hoping the tiny Omega would come down to the basement so Chanyeol could fuck him senseless.

❦

Hours passed and the door didn’t so much as crack open, and when it did it was the Alpha Oh Sehun, carrying another deer.

“I don’t know why I bother going all the way down the mountain to hunt a deer for you,” Sehun said, tossing the deer at Chanyeol’s feet, “maybe it’s because it’s got some irony to it. So close to home yet you have no way to get there.” He let out a laugh. “Anyways, the full moon is four days this time, so we’ll be leaving for a few days. This should be enough to keep you full and groggy until I’m back.”

Chanyeol huffed. He had no choice but to eat it, maybe the wolfsbane would lighten his rut and he wouldn’t suffer so much.

❦

He was wrong.

Despite the wolfsbane he kept waking up every few hours, sweating, hard, and leaking, only he didn’t have enough strength to do anything.

Sehun must’ve wanted it that way. Wanted him to suffer without being able to do anything.

❦

Once Sehun had got the fire started, Junmyeon handed Baekhyun a stick with marshmallows.

“Ooo!” Baekhyun squealed. “Marshmallows!”

“Sehunie got them just for you,” Junmyeon said, rubbing Baekhyun’s hair affectionately.

Baekhyun smiled cutely and put his marshmallow close to the fire. “Where are Sehunie and Nini?” he asked.

“They’ll be here soon,” Junmyeon said, “they just went to get some dinner.”

Baekhyun bit his lip. Probably rabbits and fish. He didn’t want to be around when they got home. Seeing Chanyeol devour a deer had already turned his insides upside down yesterday.

He had just been checking to make sure Sehun and Jongin weren’t hurting him but what he saw made him run to the bathroom. He never wanted to smell blood ever again. Just thinking about it made him feel light-headed.  
“Baek, you’re going to burn your marshmallow,” Junmyeon’s voice broke through his thoughts.

Baekhyun pulled his stick back before his marshmallow could turn black and blew on it before taking a small bite.

“Is it good?” Junmyeon asked.

Baekhyun nodded enthusiastically.

There was a knock on the front door.

Baekhyun could already smell the blood, he took off, leaving Junmyeon stuck between going after Baekhyun or to open the door for Sehun and Jongin.

Baekhyun didn’t hear any knock on his bedroom door so he figured Junmyeon must’ve gone to Sehun and Jongin.

He climbed under the covers and shoved his nose onto the pillow, inhaling the scent of the laundry detergent instead of the strong smell of blood coming from the living room.

He eventually fell asleep, not realizing how tired he’d been, until Junmyeon gently shook him awake.

“Baekie, I made you noodle soup, do you want some?” Junmyeon asked soothingly.

Baekhyun shook his head slowly.

“Baekie, you barely even ate your marshmallow, you have to eat something,” Junmyeon said.

Baekhyun bit his lip. He didn’t want to eat. “I ate before we left,” he lied.

“ _Byun Baekhyun_ don’t lie to me,” Junmyeon reprimanded.

Baekhyun pouted.

“I’ll bring it here okay?” Junmyeon said. “If you eat all of it I’ll ask Sehunie to get you some strawberry ice cream, your _favorite_.”

That did sound good. It wasn’t often that Sehun ventured down the mountain for small things.

“Deal?” Junmyeon asked.

Baekhyun hesitated for a minute, but he hadn’t had strawberry ice cream in so long…

Ha nodded slowly and Junmyeon smiled gratefully. “Let me go get it, okay?”

Baekhyun smiled and watched Junmyeon retreat out of his room, looking idly around the room while he waited.

Junmyeon returned with a tray in his hands, a bowl of steaming soup on it and utensils.

“I’ll stay here with you, okay?” That was Junmyeon’s polite way of saying he was going to make sure Baekhyun ate.

Baekhyun nodded and picked up the spoon and chopsticks.

“It’s hot,” Junmyeon reminded.

Baekhyun brought the spoon to his mouth and blew on it before drinking the soup.

It tasted really good, which wasn’t a surprise, but Baekhyun was just never in the mood to eat, he always felt so stuffed and his stomach hurt, not to mention the little tummy he gained when he ate too much.

He knew Junmyeon worried about him, but it wasn’t like he was going to die if he didn’t eat. Being weak didn’t bother him, he would always have Junie and Sehunie to take care of him, he knew, and _maybe_ , _eventually_ , one day he would have a mate that would take care of him—but he didn’t want to think about that so soon.

It took him a long time to finish, the soup getting cold before he was even halfway done, but Junmyeon didn’t even move the entire time.

Just as he as he was setting his utensils down, the front door opened, and Baekhyun could already imagine the smell of the strawberry ice cream.

Junmyeon took the tray from him, so he could jump out of bed and ran to meet Sehun, who was carrying a small grocery bag.

“Did you eat?” he asked, holding the bag back when Baekhyun reached out for it.

Baekhyun nodded enthusiastically.

“Jun?” Sehun asked his mate for confirmation.

“He ate all of it,” Junmyeon said from behind him.

When Baekhyun reached out for the bag again, Sehun handed it to him.

There was a small cup of strawberry ice cream in it along with a small plastic spoon.

No matter how cold it was, Baekhyun always loved a cup of ice cream.

Baekhyun took up a seat on the kitchen counter and opened his ice cream while Sehun and Junmyeon cuddled on the couch—Baekhyun didn’t want to witness any lovey doveyness.

As he tasted each scoop, he wondered if Chanyeol would like the ice cream, he wanted to give him some.He glanced behind him to make sure Junmyeon and Sehun were preoccupied, which they were, Baekhyun regrettably discovered. The walk back to the house wasn’t too long, and with the cold outside the ice cream would remain frozen. He would just step out for a quick minute, Sehun and Junmyeon wouldn’t even notice.

As quietly as he could, he slipped off the stool and walked around the kitchen counter towards the back door.

It creaked a little when he opened it but Sehun and Junmyeon were too busy making out to notice.

A cold breeze hit him as soon as he stepped out but the thin sweater he was wearing was enough for him.

The footsteps he left in the snow would be easy for him to be found but he didn’t spend time worrying about it.

His steps were quick, carefully clutching the ice cream in his hands. He was sure Chanyeol would love it.

He could see the house from where he was standing atop the hill, but before he could take one step towards it, he felt a hand on his shoulder, startling him.

“Baekie, what are you doing out here?” came Junmyeon’s sweet voice.

“You scared me,” Baekhyun pouted.

“I’m sorry, I was worried about you,” Junmyeon said. “Let’s go back to the cabin, it’s getting dark soon.”

Baekhyun sensed that Junmyeon wasn’t going to accept an objection, so he just nodded and let Junmyeon lead him back to the cabin.

Sehun and Jongin were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace with a board game in front of them, waiting for Junmyeon and Baekhyun to join them.

Neither Alpha commented on the fact that he’d left, but Sehun was clearly fuming on the inside. 

❦

Baekhyun knew there would be someone at his door throughout the night, so he didn’t even try to escape, but it didn’t stop his thoughts from wandering to Chanyeol. He knew something was wrong, he felt it, somehow. He was so worried that something had happened to Chanyeol, he could barely sleep. Every so often, he’d wake up in cold sweat, with that feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him something was wrong with Chanyeol.

At some point, Baekhyun heard voices outside his room, and upon tiptoeing to the door and gluing his ear against it, he was able to find out that Sehun was leaving to check on Chanyeol. Baekhyun hadn’t caught the reason why but he silently prayed that Sehun wouldn’t hurt him.

Jongin stayed at his door, Sehun going back to the house alone.

He didn’t sleep the rest of the night, every time he closed his eyes he saw Chanyeol all beaten and bloody again.

❦

He slept well into the afternoon due to the exhaustion, Junmyeon coming in to check on him to ask him if he wanted anything, but he only mumbled incoherent replies, leading Junmyeon to just leave him alone.

He chose to save his energy for the night, for when he went to see Chanyeol, he was going to need it.

Junmyeon eventually forced him to at least sit up so he could eat, but after too many failed attempts in getting Baekhyun to eat more than just three strawberries he gave up.

“Where’s Sehunie?” Baekhyun asked when Junmyeon came to check in on him at night.

“He went out with Nini to hunt,” Junmyeon replied.

Baekhyun just hummed. If he was lucky Sehun would either take too long on the hunt or would be too tired.

“Do you want to play some games with me while we wait?” Junmyeon asked hopefully.

“Um… Junie… can I ask you a question?” Baekhyun asked.

Junmyeon nodded for him to go on.

“How did you know Sehunie was your mate?” It had been on his mind ever since he heard Sehun saying Chanyeol had scented him. He wondered if it had anything to do with mating.

Junmyeon stepped him closer to him and opened his mouth, thinking of what to say.

“Well… Sehunie and I… we were close when we were little…” He sat at the edge of the bed beside Baekhyun, smiling as if he were recalling a precious memory. “He courted me for a long time before I realized what he’d been doing.”

“How did you? Realize what he was doing…”

Junmyeon turned positively red and Baekhyun started having some idea of what the answer was, feeling his own cheeks heat up.

“Oh…” Baekhyun said.

“But it’s different for everyone…” Junmyeon said, trying to regain his composure. “Minie found out Lu was his mate after he got back from a hunt really hurt and Lu patched him up.”

“What does it feel like to have a mate?” Baekhyun went on.

“Why all of the questions all of a sudden Baek?” Junmyeon asked.

Baekhyun shrugged. “Just curious— I… want a mate too…” 

“Aw my poor baby, you’ll find them when the time is right, I promise,” Junmyeon assured him, carefully wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s delicate shoulders and pulling him into a warm embrace.

Baekhyun feigned a yawn. 

“Are you sure you don’t want anything else to eat?” Junmyeon urged.

Baekhyun nodded innocently. “Just wanna sleep…”

With a sigh, Junmyeon lifted himself from the bed, and after one last good night kiss, he made his way out, switching off the light as he exited.

Baekhyun listened for what felt like hours, waiting for Sehun to either come home or not. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that in reality it hadn’t even been an hour, and there was nothing from Sehun—or Junmyeon.

Baekhyun prayed that Junmyeon was in his room, and that Sehun and Jongin were still deep into their hunt when he slowly opened the door to his room and poked his head out.

The hallway was quiet and dark, except for a ray of light shining from underneath Junmyeon’s door.

Tiptoeing down the stairs, Baekhyun made sure to look out for any signs of movement around the house as he made his way to the back door.

It didn’t squeak when he opened it thankfully, and after a few steps out of the door, he broke into a sprint.

If he got far enough Junmyeon wouldn’t be able to catch him so easily—never mind the footprints he was leaving on the snow.

He was out of breath when he reached the house, as well as surprised that he was able to run for so long.

Before even touching the handle to open the door, he sensed that something was off, he didn’t know how he knew or what exactly it was, but he just knew.

The door was surprisingly open.

The smell hit him before he was even through the door. It just smelled like _Chanyeol_.

Fatigue gone, Baekhyun raced down to the basement, only when he tried swinging the big metal door open, he found it locked.

“Leave me alone!” came a yell from the inside.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispered.

Silence.

“Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun hadn’t expected for him to hear him.

The rattling of chains echoed through the big metal door.

“Baekhyun—don’t—” Chanyeol’s voice sounded like he was struggling with something “—come closer— _go—away_ —”

“No!” Baekhyun replied with surprising confidence. He found himself banging against the door desperately, while an uncomfortable feeling crept up on him on his lower regions.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol yelled, startling Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sunk to the floor and leaned against the door.

“Chanyeol,” he whispered again. He felt something wet underneath him but he didn’t understand what was happening.

“Chanyeol, wha—what’s happening—a-are you okay?” Baekhyun stuttered.

“I’m in a _rut_ Baekhyun—you have to— _go away_ ,” Chanyeol grunted.  
“No—please—” something inside him begged him to stay, to get closer to Chanyeol, to feel the touch of his skin.

His hand started to wander towards his trousers unconsciously, rubbing against his clothed cock with the slightest bit of pressure, enough to trigger a quiet moan. Baekhyun had never felt this urge to touch himself—to touch someone else—he didn’t understand what was happening to him.

“Chanyeol—I—” his voice faded as he rubbed himself again, triggering another quiet moan. His breath was coming out labored as if he’d just returned from another run.

Suddenly, just grazing over his cock wasn’t enough—he needed more. With a newfound boldness, he pushed his hand inside his boxers and wrapped it around his cock. It felt like a foreign feeling, he’d only ever dared to do such naughty things a few times. He always felt strange touching himself, but now he wanted nothing more than feel pressure around his cock and even on his hole.

“Baekhyun—what’s happening are you okay?” Chanyeol called, startling him.

“Chan—Chanyeol… it hurts,” Baekhyun whined, “make it stop, please…”

Chanyeol was silent.

His cock was fully hard now, Baekhyun had never seen it that way, and he didn’t know what to do to. He let his hand wander lower, until his finger touched something wet and warm. A loud moan escaped him when he grazed his finger over his puckered asshole.

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” Chanyeol grunted.

Chanyeol’s voice ignited something in him and on their own accord, his fingers slipped inside his hole, triggering another loud moan. He’d never felt so overcome by pleasure in his entire life. Of the few times he’d attempted to finger himself, none had felt this good.

But it still wasn’t enough. He needed more—he _knew_ what he needed.

Desperately, he looked around him, searching for a key or something he could pry the lock open with.

Something small and metallic shined under the light, and when he got closer that it was a key— _the_ key to open the door. Why would Sehun be so foolish as to lock the door but leave the key near?

Baekhyun didn’t stop to question it, hastily grabbing the key and pushing it into the keyhole, needing to hold it with both hands because his fingers were still slippery, turning it until he heard a click.

He was tumbling inside as soon as the door gave in, practically crawling to Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun—you—you’re in heat,” Chanyeol yelled.

Baekhyun froze before he could take another step towards Chanyeol. “I—I’m what?”

A heat had been in a foreign concept to Baekhyun, as far as he knew an omega would only go into heat on their 18th birthday, and his was over a month away—unless Chanyeol was his…

Suddenly everything made sense. His desire to constantly be near him, his worrying over Chanyeol while he was away, his fear of Sehun hurting him.

“Chan— _yeol_ ,” his voice came out pained as his lower regions ached, “are we—”

“ _Yes_ ,” Chanyeol grunted, clearly trying to hold himself back. “Now please—get—away before I—” Chanyeol suddenly surged forwards, the chains holding him mere inches away from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun let out a wail, the pain in his pants growing too much to bear. “Chanyeol _please_ ,” he begged. He didn’t even give Chanyeol time to reply before he was thrusting himself on top of him, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and taking a big sniff of his scent. Like a switch flipped inside of him, he suddenly became felt calm, safe, at home.

Chanyeol’s arms came to wrap around him but he didn’t mind the strength of it.

He could feel Chanyeol’s hands roam all over him, nearing his plump cheeks.

“Baekhyun—I can’t—hold myself back—much…longer,” he grunted.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Baekhyun whined into his ear, “ _please_ , I need it.”

With a feral growl, Chanyeol buried his hand in Baekhyun’s pants and pushed two fingers inside his hole with ease. They were so much thicker and longer than Baekhyun’s, he couldn’t help but let out a high-pitched moan.

Baekhyun dug his nails into Chanyeol’s back in pleasure.

“Chanyeol please!” Baekhyun yelled, “I need you!”

“Not yet,” Chanyeol panted, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t care,” Baekhyun whined. “Just fuck me already.” Baekhyun had never used such vulgar language in his life, but at that moment he felt like nothing else mattered other than feeling Chanyeol’s thick cock inside him.

Chanyeol had a third finger inside him easily, smashing against his prostate hard and precisely.

“Chanyeol—” Baekhyun yelled just as the metal door slammed against the wall, the noise echoing in the small room, followed by hands gripping his arms and yanking him away.

Chanyeol let out a growl so terrifying that would make any other wolf cower in fear.

“ _Shut it_ ,” Sehun snapped from beside Baekhyun. “I’m going to unchain you fucker—not because I pity you, but because I want Baekhyun to be comfortable during his first heat. Got it? Once you’re done with your fucking, you’re coming back here.”

“ _Sehunie_ ,” Baekhyun whined.

Sehun didn’t allow himself to look at Baekhyun.

“We can talk when you’re not whining like a bitch in heat,” Sehun snapped at him.

Chanyeol growled at Sehun. “Don’t talk to him that way.”

Sehun delivered a slap across his face before Chanyeol even had time to bring his hand up. “ _Shut it_ or I’ll fuck him myself.”

Chanyeol bared his teeth but refrained from making any noise.

“Take him upstairs Jongin,” Sehun ordered, and without even a reply from Jongin, Baekhyun was being hauled upstairs.

“Don’t hurt him!” Baekhyun yelled.

Sehun ignored him again.

Baekhyun struggled against Jongin’s grip, fighting with him the entire way up to his room. “Nini! _Please_ ,” he begged, “ _let me go_.”

“Calm down,” Jongin snapped, “Chanyeol’s coming.”

Baekhyun wailed, at the brink of tears just as Jongin unceremoniously tossed him onto the bed.

“ _Wait_ ,” Jongin ordered, and despite his heat, Baekhyun still shrunk back in fear at the tone of his voice.

Not even five minutes after Jongin left, Chanyeol was bursting through the door, climbing on the bed, and crashing his lips against Baekhyun’s.

Chanyeol’s hands grazed over Baekhyun’s smooth thighs, fingers hooking onto his pants and pulling them down all without breaking their kiss.

Baekhyun moaned into Chanyeol’s mouth, allowing for Chanyeol to slip his tongue past his lips and explore his mouth.

“I need you,” Baekhyun begged.

“I know baby, I know,” Chanyeol said, moving his lips across Baekhyun’s cheek to plant a kiss on his shoulder where a claiming mark should be.

“Do it,” Baekhyun whispered. “Claim me.”

Not even a second later he felt two sharp teeth pierce his skin. He squirmed from the pain but Chanyeol held him tight. He licked the blood that spilled from the mark and returned his lips to Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun could taste the iron of his blood in Chanyeol’s tongue but that only made him want him more.

“Your turn,” Chanyeol panted in between their kissing.

Chanyeol lowered himself so that Baekhyun could reach and he bared his neck for him.

Baekhyun was scared at first, not wanting to hurt Chanyeol but after an encouraging grunt from the taller he buried his fangs in Chanyeol’s shoulder, feeling the Alpha’s blood rush into his mouth. His senses instantly heightened as he felt the connection between him and Chanyeol strengthened.

Time froze for a moment and they just stared into each other’s soul, feeling the mating bond flow between them.

Then it was back to the frenzy of their combined heat and rut, of the sheer desire to be touching every inch of each other’s skin.

Chanyeol laid Baekhyun on his back and began a trail of kisses down his neck while his hands caressed Baekhyun’s smooth thighs.

“Chanyeol, _please_ ,” Baekhyun whined.

“Patience love,” Chanyeol murmured, wrapping his lips around one of Baekhyun’s pink nipples.

Chanyeol’s hand moved closer to his leaking hole, producing enough slick to drench his thighs and the sheets underneath him. The first finger slipped inside easily, triggering a moan from Baekhyun that was probably heard throughout the entire house.

“More!” Baekhyun yelled. “More!”

Chanyeol didn’t hesitate to add another finger to his hole and scissoring him open to prepare him for Chanyeol’s knot.

Baekhyun was squirming and screaming not long after, his small cock leaking all over his stomach from the stimulation on his nipple and hole.

After abusing one nipple, Chanyeol moved onto the other as he slipped another finger inside of Baekhyun, aiming at a specific spot after a particularly loud moan.

“Chanyeol—Cha— _ah_ —” Baekhyun couldn’t even form complete sentences, “ _please._ ”

“I know baby, I know,” Chanyeol said, bringing their lips together again as he pulled his fingers out, earning a whine from Baekhyun.

It wasn’t long before Baekhyun felt something else poking at his entrance—something thicker and wetter.

“Are you ready baby?” Chanyeol asked.

“ _Yes,_ I want you inside me,” Baekhyun cried.

In one smooth motion, Chanyeol thrust into Baekhyun until the tip of his cock touched the opening to Baekhyun’s womb.

Baekhyun let out a yell but he the pain from Chanyeol’s cock wasn’t bad.

“Do you like my cock baby?” Chanyeol whispered to him, his breath brushing against Baekhyun’s ear, triggering a shock down his spine.

“Y-yes—” Baekhyun stuttered.

After letting Baekhyun adjust for another second, Chanyeol pulled out and thrust back in, earning another loud moan from Baekhyun.

“ _Yes_ ,” Baekhyun exclaimed.

Chanyeol set a slow pace at first, letting Baekhyun adjust to the size.

The louder Baekhyun’s whines got the faster Chanyeol went, the room filling with the sound of skin slapping skin mixing with their moans and grunts.

Baekhyun could already feel Chanyeol’s knot swelling, making his thrusts harder and harder, not that he was complaining.

“You’re so wet baby,” Chanyeol said, lifting Baekhyun’s legs so that he could reach deeper inside him.

Baekhyun’s higher pitched moans were enough indication for Chanyeol to know that he’d found Baekhyun’s prostate again.

“I want your pups,” Baekhyun yelled, breaking through the mix of moans and grunts.

Chanyeol’s pace faltered for a second, but he was quick to regain it as he lowered himself to kiss Baekhyun again, whispering against his lips, “I would love that.”

“I’m close,” Baekhyun whined.

“Me too baby,” Chanyeol panted. “I’m going to fill your pretty little womb so that you have a whole _litter_ of pups.”

Baekhyun loved the thought of having his stomach filled with Chanyeol’s pups, of giving birth to five or six of them. A sharp thrust straight to his womb broke him from his thoughts.

Chanyeol stopped his movements and let his knot swell all the way, locking him and Baekhyun together as they each felt their release. Baekhyun’s stomach swelled where his womb was slowly filling with Chanyeol’s seed. Chanyeol took his hand and placed it on top of the bump. “Feel that baby?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun nodded shyly.

“Those will be our pups soon,” Chanyeol said.

He switched them around so that Baekhyun was laying comfortable on top of him while his knot was still lodged inside of Baekhyun.

Exhaustion started to take over him and he felt his eyelids droop as sleep came to him.

❦

He was almost at the edge of the woods when he heard leaves rustling from around him. He’d gotten so far he couldn’t let himself get caught now.

“You’ll break his heart, you know,” came a familiar voice from beside him. He turned to find Sehun leaning against a tree, arms crossed, looking at him with his wolf eyes glowing in the dark.

Chanyeol stayed quiet.

“You’ll both suffer,” came Jongin’s voice from his other side.

A moment of silence passed between them while the other Alphas’ words sunk in.

“Are you going to drag me back?” Chanyeol finally asked.

“Why should I?” Sehun said. “You’ll do enough damage on your own.”

“Please stay,” Jongin tried, the voice of reason behind Sehun’s threats.

“Don’t bother Jongin,” Sehun muttered, “he made his choice the moment he stepped out of the bedroom.”

Jongin retreated back into the thicket of the woods in defeat.

“Don’t you dare show your face here again,” was the last thing Sehun said before following Jongin, leaving Chanyeol alone once again.

❦

Instead of waking up to sweet caresses on his head or kisses on his cheek, Baekhyun woke up to a horrible burning sensation on his shoulder, making him cry out in pain.

Junmyeon burst through the door the instant Baekhyun opened his mouth, rushing to his side filled with worry.

“Baekhyun what’s wrong?” Junmyeon asked, but he was only answered with a high-pitched yell of pain.

Baekhyun clutched his shoulder where the pain was the worst.

“Baekhyun, please answer me,” Junmyeon asked, unsure of what to do.

“It hurts,” Baekhyun screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Junmyeon started to panic, not understanding what was happening or how he could help.

“Sehun! Help!” Junmyeon yelled, tears welling up in his own eyes.

It wasn’t long before Sehun, Jongin, and Minseok were all storming into the room, crowding around Baekhyun.

Sehun was the first to notice Baekhyun’s tight grip around his shoulder and tried to peel his hand away but he was only met with louder yells.

“It’s his claiming mark,” Sehun said.

“What does this—”

“Make it stop!” Baekhyun yelled, interrupting Jongin’s question.

“They’re doing something to him,” Sehun said, the others knowing exactly who he was talking about. “There’s nothing we can do.”

“Get him something for the pain!” Junmyeon demanded. “I can’t leave him like this.”

“Jongin and Minseok _go_ ,” Sehun snapped, moving to his mate’s side to comfort him.

Junmyeon pulled Baekhyun into the embrace, trying to soothe his pain with affection.

“Junnie it hurts,” Baekhyun cried.

“I’m sorry Baekie,” Junmyeon said, trying to hold back his tears.


	2. Part Two: Finding Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later, Baekhyun learns something that changes his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last! The story is completed!  
> Please tell me what you guys think in the comments! Your feedback is always much appreciated! Feel free to drop any questions that you have and I'll be happy to answer them.

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

Baekhyun hadn’t moved in days, maybe months, he couldn’t remember. The most he’d done was get up to use the bathroom. He refused to eat or talk. He wanted to be alone. Forever.

He wanted to die. There was nothing for him to live for.

Baekhyun was staring out the window when he heard Junmyeon walk in. He had food as always even though he knew Baekhyun wouldn’t eat it.

“Good morning Baekie,” Junmyeon greeted.

Baekhyun stayed silent.

“Sehun went to the city today and he brought back some strawberry ice cream for you, how does that sound?”

Baekhyun didn’t reply.

Junmyeon set the tray of food down next to the one he’d brought the previous night—it was untouched, exactly the way he’d brought it—and took a seat at the edge of the bed.

“Baekie, you have to eat,” Junmyeon said, “please, just a little.”

Baekhyun just continued to stare at the falling snow outside.

Junmyeon let out a sigh and sat in the same silence as Baekhyun. After a few seconds he picked his head up and started looking around. Baekhyun was curious as to what he’d heard but didn’t bother opening his mouth to question it.

“Baekie, can I see your belly?” Junmyeon asked, and a small voice inside Baekhyun already knew why.

He clutched the sheets tightly in response.

“Baekie, please, it’s serious,” Junmyeon said, carefully placing his hands over Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun shook his head.

“Baekhyun please.” It had been so long since he heard Junmyeon call him by his full name.

Baekhyun didn’t release his grip on the sheets.

Junmyeon sighed and stood up, but just as Baekhyun thought he would walk out, leaving him alone again, he picked up the covers at the bottom of the bed and threw them on top of Baekhyun.

After months of malnutrition, Baekhyun was weak, so with just one hand on his ankles, Junmyeon was able to keep him from kicking up while he examined his stomach. Baekhyun threw the covers off of him just as he felt Junmyeon bring his ear to his stomach. He watched him mouth “ _One, two, three, four_ ” and Baekhyun already knew what he had counted.

❦

Chanyeol returned from the hunt covered in grime and dirt but with a boar on his back. The Alphas that had accompanied him returned to the campgrounds shortly after, bringing back more food with them.

“Tonight, we feast!” Chanyeol exclaimed once the pack had come out of their houses to greet Chanyeol. They all cheered with him and it was like a celebration had started.

He handed over the boar to the cooks and headed for the lake for a nice bath. The sun had been shining bright all morning, so the water was bound to be warm. The other Alphas from the hunt joined him, congratulating him for his successful hunt.

“You know, they say that when an Alpha catches a large boar it is a sign that they are courting someone…” one of the wolves commented.

“So who’s the lucky Omega?” the other finished.

Chanyeol shook his head. “Just trying to feed my pack…”

It was unusual for them to bring up that topic after what had happened three months earlier.

“Come on Chanyeol,” another Alpha snickered, “who’re you trying to impress?”

“No one, really,” Chanyeol insisted, and it was true, because ever since he’d ran away from the White Fangs he’d never stopped thinking about one very special Omega.

❦

Two months had passed, during which Baekhyun had found something to live for.

He got out of bed a few days after he first discovered he was pregnant, without Junmyeon having to force him. He ate normally— _more_ than normally, now that he was feeding four more beings. All of the Alphas in the house grew so protective of him, especially Minseok, which was reasonable considering what he’d been through. Every time he went out, even if just for a walk to the creek, one of them would accompany them, even though he always asked Junmyeon to go with him, the Alphas insisted one of them go.

His belly was much more prominent now, and many wolves would come up to him and congratulate him and stroke his belly.

He’d taken up a habit of talking to his pups when he was alone, he’d stroke his bump and tell them about his day, about his favorite things to do, his family. Never about their other father, he refused to even say his name.

After a long day of playing and doing the chores by the river, Baekhyun was exhausted. He felt himself drift to sleep, hand still on his bump.

❦

He woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. His hands went to his stomach immediately, afraid that something had happened to his pups, but everything felt fine.

Once his worries were diminished, he realized how dry his mouth was. With some struggle, he got up from the bed and walked quietly downstairs.

Even after three glasses of water he still couldn’t clench his thirst.

He was drawn outside, led solely by his instincts. He walked around the forest behind the cabin, unsure of what he was looking for.

Somewhere beside him there was a noise. Turning his attention to the ground, there was a white fluffy bunny.

One second Baekhyun was smiling at it, the next he was lunging forward and digging his fangs into its fur.

His vision was blurry, he was acting purely on instinct, ripping off its flesh and devouring it whole.

Just as he was coming back to consciousness, he heard someone call his name.

He could only stare at his hands covered in blood.

“Baekie, what’s going on?” came Junmyeon’s voice, closer this time.

“Junie—I—it wasn’t me—” Baekhyun stuttered, tears pooling in his eyes.

He felt Junmyeon beside him, pulling him close. “It’s okay Baekie, nothing’s wrong, this is normal.” Junmyeon helped him stand up and walked him back to the house.

“Your pups want meat,” Junmyeon explained to him, “you may not like it but they do. This isn’t your fault, okay?”

Baekhyun nodded.

Sehun, Jongin, and Minseok were all standing outside the house waiting for them, worried expressions on their faces.

“Whose blood is that?” Sehun asked, eyes landing on Baekhyun’s hands.

“A rabbit’s,” Junmyeon replied. “Go hunt, bring back something big,” he told them.

“No—” Baekhyun started but they were already gone.

“You need to eat meat Baekie, or else that could happen again,” Junmyeon said, “I promise I’ll make it really tasty. I’ll cook it really good so there’s nothing raw,” he assured the pregnant Omega.

Baekhyun nodded, knowing it was what was best for his pups.

“Have you thought of names?” Junmyeon asked as they walked into the kitchen, Junmyeon already getting out pots and pans to cook whatever it was the Alphas brought back.

Baekhyun nodded slowly. “I just don’t know the genders so I can’t name them yet.”

Junmyeon stopped what he was doing and approached Baekhyun. “I could tell you…”

Baekhyun’s eyes lit up. “You can?”

Junmyeon nodded. He knelt in front of Baekhyun, bringing his ear to his round belly. “Oh—there’s a girl,” Junmyeon said right away.

“How can you tell?” Baekhyun asked.

“Girls’ heartbeats are faster, boys tend to be calmer in the womb,” Junmyeon explained, “the village doctor explained it to me once.”

“Ooo… what about the others?” Baekhyun asked eagerly.

Junmyeon moved around his stomach and listened for a minute. “Boy,” he said after a while. He shifted again and listened. “Another boy.” He moved his head a few more times, probably trying to find the last one.

Baekhyun already began getting worried. “Is something wrong Junie?”

“No, of course not Baekie,” he said, stroking his belly reassuringly, “it’s just hard to hear the last one because it’s behind it’s brother.” He closed his eyes and pressed his ear against Baekhyun’s stomach. “Boy,” he said after a while, “I’m almost positive.”

So Baekhyun had a baby girl on the very left of his stomach and three other boys inside him. He stroked his belly lovingly. His pups weren’t even born yet and he already loved them more than anything in his life.

He sat by the dinner table to give his feet a break and turned to Junmyeon who had returned to preparing the kitchen.

“Junie, why did you never have pups?” Baekhyun asked, he’d always wondered how come Junmyeon was such a good mother yet never had any pups pf his own.

He missed the way Junmyeon froze for a second before opening his mouth to answer. “I… I have a lot of responsibilities as Head Omega…”

Baekhyun didn’t catch on to the idea that he didn’t want to talk about it. “But why don’t you have pups? You could still manage—you take care of me—”

“I _can’t_ Baekie… I can’t… have pups,” Junmyeon said finally.

Baekhyun was quiet for a while. “I… didn’t know Junie, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Baekie, it’s not your fault.” Junmyeon smiled. “And plus, I got to raise you, so in a way I did have a pup.” He reached his hand out and ruffled Baekhyun’s hair.

A few moments later the three Alphas came in through the back door, Sehun carrying a deer, Jongin a large rabbit, and Minseok a fox. Baekhyun had to cover his nose to keep himself from fainting at the smell.

“I said something big—not three different animals,” Junmyeon said. “What am I going to do with all of this?”

“We didn’t know what Baekie would like,” Sehun said.

“Go skin them outside, bring me the deer, the softest parts,” Junmyeon said to his mate. “Keep the rest in the cooler outside.”

The Alphas nodded and returned outside.

“Shall I make a soup Baekie? Or do you want it another way?” Junmyeon asked, turning to the pregnant Omega.  
“Whatever will make the taste less strong…” Baekhyun said.

Junmyeon nodded and took out more pans.

He ended up making soup, cutting the meat into tiny pieces so Baekhyun wouldn’t taste it as much when it got mixed with the vegetables.

From that day on Junmyeon made him eat meat, at least once a day. A day or two that he skipped he would find himself in the back porch devouring the raw meat they kept in the cooler. He threw up a few times, disgusted at himself, but the fear of it happening again ended up forcing him to eat more meat that Junmyeon cooked. 

It took almost a month of eating meat for him to start enjoying the taste, even though he still went a bit pale when he saw Sehun and the Alphas come back with fresh kills.

❦

For the past week they’d had very bad luck during their hunts. A rabbit or a single deer was the best they could get. It was unusual since winter was still months away but sitting around wondering what was happening didn’t bring more meat to the table so Chanyeol continued to go out every night with most of the Alphas in the pack to hunt. Every night they’d venture further and further away from pack territory, until eventually they reached neutral territory. He hadn’t been that far from home in months, not since... He didn’t allow himself to think about it for too long.

The Alphas stopped running and shifted, scanning their surroundings listening for any prey. Paying closer attention, Chanyeol realized where he was.

It was the same place he’d been caught by Sehun and Jongin.

“Let’s go back, there’s nothing here,” Chanyeol said.

“A few of us should stay and look around some more,” one of the older Alphas suggested.

Chanyeol could’ve said no, could’ve told them to just go back to the pack, as the son of the Head Alpha he had the authority, but they were desperate for food, they needed to take every opportunity they had.

Chanyeol just replied with a nod and gestured for other Alphas to follow him.

After hours of just running around the forest they finally found a family of deer. A pang of pity rang through Chanyeol as he saw the two baby deer be doted by their parents but they needed food so after a second of hesitation he bared his claws and launched at them.

By the time the sun rose an hour later all of the meat was already gone and Chanyeol was sitting at the lakeside, starring at his reflection in the water.

Eventually, the other Alphas joined him. There was less conversation this time around, their expressions sullen.

The three Alphas that had stayed on neutral territory were the last to join them. They’d returned a while later with a few rabbits, beautiful white rabbits, and Chanyeol only hoped that they hadn’t ventured into foreign territory to get them.

“How far did you guys go?” one of the Alphas from Chanyeol’s group asked.

“Just to the edge of the border of the White Fang territory,” one of them replied.

“But you didn’t actually go past it did you?” Chanyeol asked, surprising them with his tone of voice.

“Of course not Alpha—but we were close enough to hear some interesting gossip…” the Alphas exchanged a look.

Chanyeol gave a nod for them to go on.

“They were saying something about a pregnant Omega,” the Alpha said.

Chanyeol’s heart skipped a beat. “What exactly did they say?” A very small part of him was dying to know.

“Something like… what was again? Something about him not wanting meat—”  
“They were saying that some Omega didn’t eat meat but now that he was pregnant that was all he could do,” the other Alpha finished.

Everything around him stilled.

He heard them call his name but he couldn’t focus.

All he could think was _Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun._

Chanyeol got out of the lake, ignoring the Alphas’ concerns and mindlessly reached for his clothes.

He needed to get to him.

❦

“ _Where are they_?” Baekhyun whined. “We’re hungry.”

Junmyeon couldn’t help but chuckle at Baekhyun’s pout. “They’ll be here soon Baekie, just wait a little.”

“By the time they get here I’ll be so hungry I’ll eat it _raw_ ,” Baekhyun said. He would’ve never thought he’d ever say that, but now that he was 6 months into his pregnancy and a belly full of four nearly grown pups all he could think of was meat.

Just as he was about to protest even more, Sehun burst through the front door, a big fat deer in his hands.

Baekhyun was drooling at the sight of the deer so much that me missed Sehun’s worried expression.

“Do you want me to cook it?” Junmyeon asked.

Baekhyun just shook his head and reached for the deer. It didn’t even take him one second to tear it in half and bite into the raw pink meat.

He heard Junmyeon and Sehun talking behind him in hushed voices but all he could do was devour the deer.

When his face was covered in blood and there was barely anything left of the deer did he feel full. He pat his belly in satisfaction. “Are we okay now babies?” he asked his belly.

Jongin and Minseok were already at his side to help him up from the floor and to his room—which they’d moved to the first floor so he didn’t have to keep climbing up stairs. Four pups were starting to feel very heavy.

Baekhyun suddenly grew very tired and passed out on his bed as soon as Jongin set him down, not noticing Sehun, Jongin, and Minseok run out the door the minute his eyes closed.

❦

“I figured it wouldn’t be long until you showed your face here,” was the first thing he heard when he stepped across the border.

“Is it true?” Chanyeol said.

Sehun and Jongin were still hidden in the shadows along with another Alpha but Chanyeol knew it could’ve only been them.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sehun said in his usual mocking tone.

“Tell me, please,” Chanyeol begged, he was too worried to be bothered by Sehun’s mockery.

“It’s really none of your business,” Sehun went on.  
Chanyeol felt tears pool in his eyes. So it was true. “How is he?”

“Don’t pretend like you care now,” came Jongin’s voice.

“I need to know,” Chanyeol insisted, “how many pups? Is he doing okay? Does he feel sick?”

Suddenly there was a sharp pain at his side and he was knocked over.

“He does not _belong_ to you,” Sehun hissed, “you have no right to demand about his wellbeing.”

Chanyeol looked up to meet Sehun’s face.

“They’re not yours,” he said, but Chanyeol knew that wasn’t the truth.

“ _Liar_ ,” he snapped.

Sehun responded with a harsh slap to his face. “They’re not yours because you’ve been gone this whole time. You don’t deserve him or the pups.”

“I want to see him,” Chanyeol said, it came out almost a whisper.

Sehun let out a short chuckle. “I’m afraid that’s the last thing we’ll let you do.” Sehun’s claws wrapped around his throat, digging into his skin. “You have two options right now. Leave and never come back or we kill you.”

“Baekhyun would never forgive you,” Chanyeol said between breaths.

Sehun squeezed tighter. “Don’t speak his name.”

“And you think he’ll forgive you?” Jongin said from beside him.

Chanyeol felt a pang in his chest.

“You left him, right after you told him you loved him, what makes you think he wants anything to do with you?” Sehun snarled.

Tears rolled down his cheeks. “Please I just need to see him.”

The last thing he remembered before everything going dark was a hard punch from Sehun.

❦

Chanyeol woke up somewhere different. It wasn’t the same basement he’d been in last time.

He was surrounded by dust and wooden walls, he’d already been expecting the chains around his wrists but this time they hung from the ceiling. His arms were already tired from being held up so he figured he must’ve been there for a while. When he looked around he saw an unfamiliar face standing in the corner. He must be Minseok.

The Alpha remained silent as he continued to stare at Chanyeol.

“Where am I?” Chanyeol croaked.

“Far from the house if that’s what you’re wondering,” the Alpha replied. “You won’t be seeing him any time soon. You won’t be seeing him at all actually.”

Chanyeol stayed quiet. He would find a way, if only just to get a glimpse of him.

“He suffered a lot, but he’s better now. I’m telling you this not so that you can feel at ease, but because you need to know that his life without you is good. He doesn’t need you,” he added.

Chanyeol didn’t care that he looked weak when he began to cry in front of the Alpha.

“Crying won’t make me pity you, I saw him cry too many times because of you to feel any remorse,” the Alpha said, and left through the door that was right across from Chanyeol. Chanyeol caught a glimpse of trees and snow when he opened the door. He could’ve been further up the mountain or further down, there was snow everywhere.

He cried alone in the shed, letting all of the pain and regret settle within himself. He should’ve never run away—he’d known that then, yet he let his pride get the best of him.

All he wanted was Baekhyun.

“ _Baekhyun please_ ,” he whispered, a slither of him hoping that Baekhyun would be able to hear him through whatever there was left of their bond.

❦

Baekhyun woke up in a cold sweat. Out of nowhere he was jerked awake by something. He scanned around his dark room searching for any sign of a disturbance, but even after his eyes adjusted to the dark, he couldn’t see anything out of place. His hand went to his stomach, feeling for his babies, silently asking if everything was okay. At first everything seemed fine then he felt a harsh kick at the right of his stomach right as there was a sharp pain on his shoulder.

His cry of pain must’ve woken up Junmyeon because not even a minute later the Omega was bursting through the door with a worried expression.

“Baekie, is everything okay? What happened? Are you in pain?” Junmyeon blurted.

“I’m okay,” Baekhyun assured him, the pain now thankfully gone. “I—I felt a kick…”

Junmyeon was at his side in an instant, placing a delicate hand on his stomach. “Who was it?”

Baekhyun pat the right of his stomach. “Him.”

Junmyeon’s expression instantly melted. “That’s so cute, Baekie I’m so excited for you!”

Baekhyun couldn’t help smile at Junmyeon’s happiness. The pups weren’t even his yet he still acted as excited about each little thing as if they were.

“Do you want to eat something?” Junmyeon asked.

Baekhyun nodded, despite the four meals he’d already had that day.

“Come on, I’ll make you some hand cut noodles,” Junmyeon said.

❦

Three days had passed. Three days and Chanyeol hadn’t moved, hadn’t seen any other wolves, hadn’t felt anything from Baekhyun. It was strange that this time Sehun hadn’t kept him drugged, but he probably wanted it that way, wanted Chanyeol to feel the days pass agonizingly slowly. That meant he suffered more.

He tried calling out for Sehun when he smelled him, and for Baekhyun when he knew he was alone.

He never got an answer.

Sometimes he would find food sitting in front of him but he was never in the mood to eat. He never saw Sehun come in or out but his scent lingered.

In his dreams, which he began having more often, he would see Baekhyun, big round belly, smiling, playing in the river. It brought him comfort knowing that Baekhyun’s life was probably exactly that, a life without pain, worries, problems. A part of him knew that if he came back into Baekhyun’s life he would bring those things with him. A bigger part of him ignored that and still wanted to go back to Baekhyun.

❦

All throughout the week Baekhyun had a strange feeling, he couldn’t quite describe it, nor did he know where it had come from. He heard his name sometimes but when he looked around no one was calling him. His pups were fine though so he saw no reason to worry. They would occasionally kick really hard, to the point where Baekhyun would clutch his stomach in pain but the pack physician assured him it was normal, especially for someone carrying four pups.

Baekhyun still couldn’t shake the strange feeling off.

Sitting in the kitchen one morning eating his breakfast—leftover deer meat from the night before—Baekhyun turned to Junmyeon. “Junie?”

“Yes Baekie?” Junmyeon asked, turning around from where he stood at the sink.

“Can we go visit my parents today?” Baekhyun asked. It had been a while since he last visited his parents, he wanted to tell them about his pups and show them his bump.

Junmyeon looked like he hesitated. “Um… sure…”

Baekhyun didn’t stop to question it and just finished his breakfast, returning to his room to change.

It took him so much effort to get dressed that by the time he was ready Junmyeon had finished cleaning the kitchen and changed.

“Baekie you should’ve asked for my help,” Junmyeon said when he walked in on Baekhyun struggling to put on his coat.

“It’s okay, I got it,” Baekhyun said, “let’s go—ooh can we pick some flowers on the way there? Those really pretty ones by the entrance of the forest.”

“That’s in the opposite direction of the waterfall Baekie,” Junmyeon said.

Baekhyun pouted. “Please?”

Junmyeon sighed, easily giving in. “Alright alright… but we have to stop halfway so you can rest.”

Baekhyun nodded, knowing he would be tired.

Before they could head out, Sehun and Jongin walked in. They smelled… _different_.

“Where are you two going?” Sehun asked. He didn’t sound pleased.

“To pick flowers for Baek’s parents,” Junmyeon replied.

“Where?” Sehun asked.

“The entrance of the forest,” Junmyeon replied.

“We’re going with you,” Sehun huffed.

Baekhyun wondered what had put him in a bad mood. He just nodded and let Sehun and Jongin lead the way.

With the two Alphas ahead of them, few wolves chose to approach them and congratulate Baekhyun on his pregnancy. Usually when it was just him and Junmyeon they would have wolves come up to Baekhyun and talk to him, asking questions about the pups, wanting to touch his belly, congratulating him on the pregnancy. Baekhyun was silently thankful for Sehun’s presence. It was always uncomfortable when they had to ask about the father, most of the time Junmyeon would answer for him, others the silence would speak for itself.

When they arrived at the edge of the forest Junmyeon knelt down to pick flowers before Baekhyun could. In a few minutes he had a small bouquet and was handing it to Baekhyun.

“Can we go sit by the river for a little bit?” Baekhyun asked.

Sehun and Junmyeon exchanged a look that Baekhyun didn’t understand.

“Let’s be quick,” was all Sehun said.

Baekhyun didn’t understand their rush, they were higher up the mountain, which meant further away from other territories, so there was no reason to be worried.

Junmyeon accompanied Baekhyun towards the river which was just a few meters away while Sehun and Jongin watched them.

Junmyeon helped Baekhyun sit down then sat beside him.

“Why the sudden desire to see your parents Baekie?” Junmyeon dared to ask.

Baekhyun shrugged. “It’s been a while… I just want to tell them about the babies, show them my belly,” he replied.

“You two ready?” came Sehun’s voice.

Junmyeon looked to Baekhyun for his answer, to which he nodded.

Junmyeon helped him up and they headed towards the waterfall on the opposite end of the river.

His parents’ ashes had been thrown down the waterfall after they died and a stone was engraved with their names at the shore to mark the spot.

At their funeral ceremony the sermon leader had said something about how the peaceful sounds of the water was adequate for their souls to rest, or so Baekhyun had been told, but all he knew was that the scenery was pretty and his parents deserved to be resting there.

Baekhyun hummed songs on the way, entertaining himself since the apparent tension between Junmyeon and the Alphas kept them quiet.

An idea came to him and he debated voicing it out loud, he knew Junmyeon wouldn’t like it.

The silence grew boring and he decided to talk. “Junnie…?”

Junmyeon turned to him at the sound of his name. “Yes?”

“After we visit my parents… can we go back and make flower crowns? These flowers are so pretty!”

Junmyeon sighed and Baekhyun heard Sehun let out a groan.

“Baekie, that’s a lot of walking for one day, how about tomorrow?”

Baekhyun was known for being stubborn and impatient. “ _Please_?” he pouted.

“Not today,” Sehun cut in before Junmyeon could say anything.

Baekhyun’s pout deepened, now he seriously began to think something was wrong.

“ _Pleeease_ Sehunie,” Baekhyun whined, throwing his arms around Sehun in protest.

Sehun looked like he was ready to growl at him but he held himself back. “We’ll see,” was all he said.

Baekhyun knew that was short for no but he would find a way to get what he wanted.

They heard the waterfall before they could see it, the sound of the water splashing against the rocks.

The snow and ice made everything slippery and dangerous so Sehun and Junmyeon made sure to hold on tightly to Baekhyun while Jongin led the way ahead.

They stopped once they reached the rock engraved with Baekhyun’s parents’ names.

He sat down carefully by the stone and placed a hand over it. He waited for Junmyeon and Sehun to step back a bit so he could have his privacy.

“Papa, Dad, I miss you,” he said, and before he realized it, tears were falling down his face. “I—I—,” he had to force himself to take a deep breath, “I’m having pups,” he smiled to himself thinking of his babies, “Junie says it’s three boys and a girl.” He rubbed his stomach unconsciously. “I’m 25 weeks in, not much long to go…”

He paused, almost like he was waiting for them to respond.

“I don’t know how I’m going to do this alone, the other father—” he stopped, he couldn’t allow himself to think about the other father. As far as he was concerned, he was nothing but a distant memory.

The silence he was met he with was somehow welcoming.

Baekhyun took a few deep breaths and laid his hand over their names. “I wish you were here,” was the last thing he said before getting up.

Junmyeon held out a hand for him to take and they started the walk back in silence. Normally they would’ve stayed and taken a bath in the waterfall but today Baekhyun wasn’t in the mood and the others must’ve sensed it.

“Flower crowns?” Baekhyun whispered in Junmyeon’s ear.

His response was a sigh followed by a single nod.

“ _Yay_!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

❦

That night Baekhyun was back at the forest, alone this time. He’d taken advantage that his room was downstairs and that Junmyeon and Sehun wouldn’t notice him leave while they were going at it.

He followed the feeling in his stomach as he made his way inside the forest, until he ended up faced with an abandoned cabin which he’d never seen before.

The feeling was strongest where he stood.

He knew what awaited him inside, he knew yet he still prayed that he was wrong.

His steps as he made his way closer to the front door were cautious, as if his body was trying to delay him. Hand wrapped around the doorknob, he hesitated.

With a deep breath he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

His eyes landed on him as soon as the door opened.

“Baekhyun—”

“I knew my bad feeling wasn’t amiss,” Baekhyun interrupted.

The real reason he’d wanted to go back to the entrance of the forest hadn’t been to make flower crowns, he wanted to make sure that the strong feeling he’d felt the past few days was indeed stronger near that area, and on the walk to his parents’ grave, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense to him.

“Baekhyun please I can explain—”

“There’s nothing to explain, you left, end of story,” Baekhyun interrupted again.

Chanyeol struggled with his chains, which hung from the ceiling this time, and reached for him.

“I just came here to confirm my suspicions,” Baekhyun said, “I have, and now I’m leaving.” He didn’t have anything left to say to Chanyeol. He was about to turn back when Chanyeol called out for him.

“Baekhyun please, I never stopped loving you—I never stopped thinking about you,” Chanyeol blurted.

“So when you ran away right after we mated you loved me?” Baekhyun asked. He wasn’t in the mood to be soft and sweet like usual.

“That was a mistake, I never should’ve left,” Chanyeol said, Baekhyun could hear the pain in his voice, but it didn’t compare to the months he spent laying in bed crying over Chanyeol, months which Chanyeol was probably running around with his pack, careless about what was happening to his mate.

“I’m glad you did,” Baekhyun said, “it showed me that you never deserved to be in my life in the first place.”

“Baekhyun—” his voice cracked, “I love you—I promise I’ll never leave you.”

“It’s too late for that,” Baekhyun said, “you made your choice a long time ago.”

Chanyeol fought against his chains as Baekhyun turned to leave, calling out his name, telling him to wait, but Baekhyun didn’t listen.

He walked out, closing the door with a loud bang, leaving Chanyeol to himself once again.

The tears started pouring down his cheek before he managed to even make it out of the forest.

Sehun and Junmyeon were waiting for him at the front of the house, knowing expression on their faces.

Junmyeon wrapped him in a hug silently and Sehun made for the direction Baekhyun had come back from.

“Sehun wait—don’t go to him. Let him suffer what I suffered,” Baekhyun said. “He needs to be alone for a while.”

Sehun just replied with a nod and walked back towards his mate and Baekhyun.

❦

A week had passed and Baekhyun had grown quiet, he barely talked, barely smiled, barely ate. Something was eating him from the inside. He couldn’t decide if it was a longing for his mate or resurfaced dark thoughts from months ago.

Junmyeon let him be, knowing that he needed time.

Baekhyun went on walks by himself—even though he knew Minseok secretly followed him—and just admired the snowfall most of the time. He sat by the river and soaked his feet in the water, whispering sweet nothings to his pups.

He didn’t venture back to the entrance of the forest, knowing what awaited him if he did.

The one morning Minseok was too busy to accompany him, Baekhyun sat by the river, playing with the water. Everything seemed peaceful at first, the sun was just rising, the current wasn’t strong, it would’ve been perfect for a swim, but Baekhyun wasn’t willing to risk it. Then he heard leaves rustling and loud footsteps.

For a second he was startled but then the scent hit his nose.

He got up as quickly as he could and waited.

“ _Come out_ ,” he snapped after a too long silence.

Chanyeol stepped out from the shadows.

Before Baekhyun could open his mouth to ask how he’d escaped, he was already right in front of him.

“I came to say I was sorry—I realized I’d forgotten to say that the night you came to see me,” Chanyeol said, “I mean it Baekhyun, I really do—I also mean it when I say I love you. I love you so much I couldn’t even tell you how much.”  
Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak but Chanyeol kept going.

“And I want to be in your life—when I heard you were pregnant, I raced over here, I knew I couldn’t let you raise the pups by yourself, and when I saw you… god when I saw you, I realized the huge mistake that I’d made when I left. I regret it, and I will regret it for the rest of my life. I will die with that regret, because I know how much it made you suffer, and I know that nothing I can do can make up for that suffering—but if you’d only let me try…”

Baekhyun was silent, but the tears in his eyes said enough.

Chanyeol reached a tentative hand out to Baekhyun, slowly cupping his cheek and bring his lips to Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun didn’t kiss back at first but he also didn’t push Chanyeol away.

Once the tears started to pour he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and pulled him down.

Chanyeol caught himself before he could stumble and take them both down and continued to kiss Baekhyun feverishly.

Months of being away from one another brought back in a single moment.

Baekhyun’s bump touched Chanyeol’s stomach and soon enough the pups were kicking, as if they knew that it was their father.

When they parted to breathe, Chanyeol’s eyes lowered to his stomach.

“How many?” he asked.

“Four,” Baekhyun replied. He took Chanyeol’s hand and placed it on his stomach, right where his baby girl was kicking.

The way Chanyeol’s face lit up when he felt her kick was brighter than the sun shining behind them.

“I—I love them,” Chanyeol said, voice breaking as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile.

“We’ll raise them together—I swear it. I will always be by your side, forever. I will live up the mountain with you and our pups—”

“Don’t make too many promises Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said, knowing it would be difficult for Chanyeol to completely abandon his pack.

Chanyeol just nodded.

“Let’s just enjoy the time we have right now,” Baekhyun said, and Chanyeol nodded without hesitation.

Their hands were on each other almost immediately, pulling at clothes and reaching for skin, their lips only parting for them to take off their shirts.

Chanyeol shivered from the cold but didn’t stop.

“Let’s get in the river,” Chanyeol said against his lips.

Baekhyun nodded and held onto Chanyeol for support as they made their way into the river, clothes carelessly discarded around them.

Baekhyun’s stomach was so round, he could barely see Chanyeol’s cock, much less his own, but he knew he was hard already, he chose to blame his hormones for that.

“Just relax,” Chanyeol said, and carefully turned Baekhyun so that his back was to Chanyeol’s chest. His hands roamed around Baekhyun’s body ever so delicately as if he was a fragile piece of china. 

It felt good to be touched again after so long of being apart, Baekhyun had almost forgotten what Chanyeol’s skin felt like against his.

Baekhyun leaned back and rested his head on his mate’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“I missed you,” Baekhyun said finally. He hadn’t allowed himself to think that for a long time, but now that Chanyeol was here, with him, he released his hold on those thoughts.

“You have no idea how much I missed you,” Chanyeol said as his hands grazed over his baby bump.

“Please touch me Chanyeol,” Baekhyun wined.

Chanyeol let out a chuckle from above him. “But I am my love,” he said.

Baekhyun pouted and let out a wine. “You know what I mean, please touch me.” The more his bump grew, the harder it became to pleasure himself, and with the sudden waves of hormones that hit him, he would be so horny a lot of the time, and nothing to alleviate the feeling.

“Okay, okay, anything my baby wants,” Chanyeol said.

Chanyeol slid his hand down Baekhyun’s smooth back, not wasting any time, sliding his fingers between Baekhyun’s plump cheeks and into his hole.

“Already so loose for me baby…” Chanyeol purred in his ear.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this Chanyeol,” Baekhyun moaned at the feeling of Chanyeol’s thick fingers inside him. “Hurry up _please_ ,” he whined.

Chanyeol placed a soft kiss on his shoulder, where their mating mark used to be. Now it was faded, though not completely gone.

“Can I?” he asked after a moment.

Baekhyun hesitated, then nodded.

Chanyeol’s movements were slow, as if he was giving Baekhyun time to change his mind, but he didn’t, and Chanyeol’s teeth pierced his skin for the second time and droplets of blood dissolved in the water.

“You are mine and I am yours,” Chanyeol said, and kissed the mark he’d just left.

“Now fuck me like you mean it,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol pushed a third finger inside Baekhyun and scissored him open to prepare Baekhyun for his cock.

Baekhyun squirmed in pleasure in his hold, pushing back slightly against Chanyeol to try to get his fingers to go deeper.

“So impatient,” Chanyeol teased.

Baekhyun’s only response was a loud whine.

It wasn’t long until Chanyeol was pulling his fingers out and replacing them with something much thicker and longer.

Baekhyun moaned at the feeling of Chanyeol’s cock inside him, gripping Chanyeol’s arm with a bruising grip. “ _Yes_ , Chanyeol, _more_ , please,” he begged.

Chanyeol started with slow thrusts, carefully holding Baekhyun by the hips. Chanyeol grunted in time with Baekhyun’s moans, both of them drowning in pleasure.

“Faster,” Baekhyun demanded.

Chanyeol obliged easily, changing his rhythm to please Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s mind was gone, all he could think of was the feeling of Chanyeol’s cock sliding in and out of him, stretching him open, hitting his prostate with every thrust. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, his cock was leaking so much precum, and his hole was producing excessive amounts of slick.

“Getting— _close_ ,” Baekhyun moaned.

“Me too baby, me too,” Chanyeol grunted into his ear.

The sound of the water splashing around them did little to hide their moans, though even if any wolves nearby heard them, they would be sure to stay away.

“Knot me Chanyeol,” Baekhyun demanded, “I need—your knot.” He dug his nails into Chanyeol’s arms and moaned louder.

“Anything for you baby,” Chanyeol said, already feeling his knot grow. “Just a little more.”

It didn’t take long for Chanyeol’s knot to grow and make it harder for him to continue with his thrusts.

One final thrust and Chanyeol was trapped inside Baekhyun, filling his hole with his cum. At the feeling of Chanyeol inside him Baekhyun came without a warning, streams of cum filling the water.

Chanyeol let out a satisfactory sigh and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun as they came down from their high.

“I missed you,” Baekhyun repeated.

“I missed you too,” Chanyeol echoed.

❦

After lounging in the river for hours, just holding one another, Baekhyun and Chanyeol decided to tell the others. They needed to start planning their future, they needed to look for a house, start shopping for baby clothes, maybe plan a wedding ceremony.

With some resistance, they got out of the river and dried themselves with their clothes and walked back to the house.

The wolves were all waiting outside when they arrived, already expecting them.

“Baekie, why don’t we talk inside?” Junmyeon said before any of the Alphas could open their mouths to snarl. “Chanyeol, could you wait out here?”

Chanyeol nodded after an assuring nod from Baekhyun.

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on him,” Baekhyun warned Sehun as he walked past him.

Baekhyun followed Junmyeon inside until they were far enough into the house that the prying Alphas couldn’t hear.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this Baekie?” was Junmyeon’s first question.

Baekhyun nods. “He’s my mate. I can’t help but love him.”

Junmyeon’s expression reflected his worries. “How are you sure he won’t just do the same thing he did last time?”

“He _won’t_ ,” Baekhyun said, not because he wanted to convince himself, but because deep down he knew it was true.

Junmyeon didn’t question him further. “If this is what you want I’ll support it.”

“Thank you Junie,” Baekhyun said.

Junmyeon replied with a smile. “All I care about it your happiness Baekie.”

They walked back outside to the four Alphas, who stood facing one another, speaking only with their eyes.

“Chanyeol is staying,” Junmyeon announced.

Sehun bared his fangs but a hand on his shoulder forced him to calm down. “We all make mistakes Sehun,” he said quietly.

Sehun huffed but stayed quiet.

Baekhyun stood by Chanyeol’s side, hands linked tightly. “We’re going to start looking for a house, to start our future together,” Baekhyun explained. “And Chanyeol…” he hesitated. “He’s going back to his pack to tell them about us.”

Sehun raised an eyebrow. “Is that you’re excuse so that you walk out of here unscathed?”

Chanyeol growled but Baekhyun held him back while Junmyeon reprimanded Sehun for his comment.

“I think one of us should accompany him,” Minseok suggested.

“You all have my word that I will return, I swear it,” Chanyeol said.

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Your word means nothing to us,” he said, and for that Junmyeon couldn’t disagree.

“It means something to me,” Baekhyun spoke up. “I believe he will return.”

Junmyeon looked worried again but didn’t speak out.

“Three days, if I’m not back by then you come looking for me,” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun squeezed his hand, not liking the tone of his voice.

“Nothing will happen,” Baekhyun said, even if he was just assuring himself.

❦

It had been five days, and Sehun refused to go looking for him. Baekhyun had gotten on his knees begging but Sehun insisted he couldn’t put the lives of other pack members at risk because Chanyeol couldn’t keep his promises.

His eyes were swollen from crying, the absence of his mate and the uncertainty of what was happening causing his heart to crumble. Junmyeon did his best to comfort him, had even begged Sehun to travel down the mountain, if only to listen for rumors, but Sehun refused. His only response being, “Something about this doesn’t seem right.”

Baekhyun’s only option was to wait.

At the break of dawn on the sixth day, Sehun received news from a group of Alphas that were on a morning hunt.

“The Brocelind pack are coming, an army of them,” the wolf panted as he broke the news to Sehun.

Sehun growled, deep and feral, causing the Alpha to retreat. “That bastard,” he snarled. “Prepare for a war,” he ordered the Alpha.

Baekhyun watched in horror as Sehun marched up to him and snatched him by the collar of his shirt. “Your precious _mate_ did this, do you still love him now?”

“Sehun! _Let. Him. Go_ ,” came Junmyeon’s voice.

Sehun obeyed but not gently. “He needs to know,” he said to his mate.

“It’s not his fault,” Junmyeon argued. “Take a deep breath Sehun, calm down.”

“ _Calm down_?” Sehun yelled, making Junmyeon flinch. “The pack is in danger Junmyeon, I don’t have time to care about Baekhyun’s precious little feelings.”

“Watch your mouth,” Junmyeon snapped. “The pack may be in danger but you will be of no help if you act out of anger. Go splash some water on your face or something and come back when you’ve cooled down.”

Sehun looked like he wanted to refute but he knew his mate was right, so he just took off in the direction of the river.

Baekhyun had done his best to hold his tears in front of Sehun but a few escaped when Junmyeon approached him.

“Don’t let what he said upset you Baekie, he doesn’t mean it,” Junmyeon assured him, rubbing his back soothingly. “Go back to the house and stay in your room, don’t come out until I tell you to. Understood?”

Baekhyun nodded and obeyed quietly.

He hated not knowing what was going on but he had to think about the safety of his pups. So close to their birth he couldn’t let anything happen to himself or the pups.

Baekhyun went straight to bed as soon as he arrived at the house, easily falling into a peaceful slumber.

❦

Baekhyun woke up to the sound of the door bursting open and multiple hands grabbing him. The moment he tried to scream his mouth was covered and there were hands around his neck.

“You try to make noise and you’ll pay for it,” a voice hissed in his ear.

He could see a knife just barely centimeters away from his belly and he tried to jerk away but they only brought the knife closer until he felt it pinch the top of his bump.

Baekhyun had never been more terrified in his life.

“You’re going to come with us without any resistance or else your little unborn pups and your precious mate will suffer,” the same voice said to him.

“Chanyeol,” he squealed before he could hold himself back.

“Yes, your precious Chanyeol. Now, _not another word_ ,” the wolf hissed. “Move out, we have to be fast before that bastard Sehun catches us,” he ordered the other wolves in the room.

They hauled Baekhyun up and tied his hands together behind his back, throwing a bag over his head before they started to push him out.

“Walk,” the same wolf hissed, bringing the knife back to Baekhyun’s stomach.

The journey down the mountain was a long and scary one. Baekhyun figured they’d taken a longer route to avoid the White Fang pack, which made it all worse.

Occasionally hands would grab his arms moments before he could fall after tripping on something, which was often followed by laughter. Other times they would let him fall, hurting himself in the process. He did his best to protect his pups but there wasn’t must he could do with his hands bound. Tears were steadily streaming down his cheeks, he was just glad none of them could see it, or even if they did, Baekhyun was glad he didn’t have to look them in the eye while they watched him cry and suffer.

He heard them come to a stop so he did the same.

“Almost there little Omega…” the lead wolf said, Baekhyun didn’t like his tone. “But how about we have some fun first?”

Baekhyun knew what he meant. “Please no,” he whispered.

There was a cruel laugh, followed by others. “Oh you’re so pathetic, how can Park Chanyeol even want you?” Baekhyun felt him come near him. “Maybe you’re just a good fuck and that’s all… shall we find out?”

“I think that’s enough,” a voice interrupted.

None of the wolves moved.  
“Head Alpha,” they said in unison.

“Take him to the guardhouse, I shall have a talk with him there,” the deep voice ordered.

Baekhyun was hauled forwards, this time being held by his arms. The pace was faster this time, as if they were in a bigger hurry.

The bag was finally removed from his head once they came to a stop once again. He was in a dark room, only dimly lit by a single flame next to a wooden door. It was silent, leading him to believe he was alone, until he turned around and was faced with a tall and muscular Alpha with scars and bruises all across his exposed skin. Baekhyun couldn’t help but recognize some of his features, the large ears, deep brown eyes.

“So you are the measly little Omega my son was wasting his time on…” was the first thing the large wolf said.

Baekhyun was frozen in his spot, sheer terror coursing through his veins.

The Alpha walked around him, as if he was examining his prey.

“I am disappointed,” he said once he stood in front of Baekhyun again. “How long are you into your pregnancy?”

Baekhyun’s lips wouldn’t move.

“ _Answer me_ ,” the Alpha snarled.

Baekhyun flinched. “Six months.”

“Not long then… _good_ ,” the Alpha said. He opened his mouth to continue but a noise broke through the silence. First chains rattling, then yelling, then, his name.

Baekhyun’s eyes darted everywhere.

“You want to see your precious mate?” the Alpha snarled, and without an answer he grabbed Baekhyun’s arm harshly and pulled him towards the door, almost making him stumble.

The door led to a small hallway similar in structure to the room he was in with doors lining the walls.

The Head Alpha pulled him towards one of the rooms on the right and pushed the door open.

The scene before him made him want to cry. Chanyeol was barely recognizable from the scars and bruises all over his face and body, thick chains restrained his arms and neck. 

Baekhyun’s knees gave out from under him and he had to crawl to Chanyeol, tears streaming down his face.

“Shh, shh, don’t cry baby, don’t cry. I’m okay, I’m here,” Chanyeol whispered to him, and even his voice sounded broken.

“Enjoy each other’s company while you still have it,” the Head Alpha said and strolled out, slamming the door behind him.

Baekhyun leaned against Chanyeol’s bleeding chest while Chanyeol undid the ties around his wrists.

They stayed embracing one another in silence even after Chanyeol had finished, Baekhyun trying to control his tears and Chanyeol rubbing his back soothingly.  
“We’re going to get out of here,” Chanyeol said after a while, “I promise.”

“I hate seeing you like this,” Baekhyun said, trying to avoid opening his eyes.

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Chanyeol said in attempt to assure him, “you’re safe, that’s all that matters.”

“What happened?” Baekhyun whispered.

“My pack does not approve of my choices,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun felt his heart break. It was his fault, every single one of Chanyeol’s bruises and wounds had Baekhyun’s name engraved on it.

Chanyeol must’ve sensed his change in mood because immediately tightened his hold on Baekhyun. “Do _not_ blame yourself. I regret _nothing_ , I love you, I do not regret loving you.”

More tears escaped Baekhyun’s eyes. “But if it wasn’t for me—”

“ _No_ , stop it, I make my own choices, and I chose you. Consequences be damned,” Chanyeol snarled.

Baekhyun had to take a deep breath to control his tears.

“I’m going to get us out of here, I swear it,” Chanyeol said. “Rest for now, it’ll make the time go by faster.”

Baekhyun nodded and soon fell asleep against Chanyeol’s chest while the Alpha rubbed his back soothingly.

❦

Once Baekhyun was fast asleep Chanyeol laid him gently on the floor with his round belly up and waited a moment to make sure he hadn’t awoken, then with regained strength after seeing his mate, he tore through the chains that held him back and stormed out of the room.

He would make it quick, not giving his pack enough time to get to Baekhyun.

 _Please stay safe_ , he thought to with one last glance at his sleeping mate.

His father was already waiting where he had expected him to be.

“I knew it wouldn’t take you long,” his father said.

“Let him go,” Chanyeol demanded, “if you ever touch him again I’ll kill you.”

His father barked out a laugh. “I’ll let you try…”

Chanyeol growled and launched at his father but his father dodged easily.

“You always let your emotions cloud your senses,” his father said, “that is why you were always a weak fighter.”

“I am not a ruthless savage like you,” Chanyeol huffed.

“We fight to _survive_ , Chanyeol, not because it is the right thing to do,” his father snapped. “You’ve gone soft—and for what? An Omega that doesn’t even like meat?”

“ _You don’t get to talk about him_ ,” Chanyeol raged.

His father laughed in his face. “Look how pathetic you are, so smitten over a mere Omega.”

“Don’t act so tough now, I know you loved Mother—”

“Your mother was _murdered_ ,” his father snapped.

Chanyeol froze, he’d never heard that before. He was always told his mother died from a disease.

“Murdered by those ruthless Alphas from the White Fang pack,” his father continued.

“ _Liar_ ,” Chanyeol spat, “you’re saying that to make me turn against them.”

His father was suddenly in front of him, claws wrapped around his bruised neck. “Listen here boy, I told you those pretty lies to spare your precious feelings, but now it’s time you knew the truth.” He shoved Chanyeol backwards until he fell, hitting his back against a tree trunk.

“The White Fang pack are the real monsters. You think I’m being harsh on you? At least I have a reason, they kill for _fun_ , like it’s a sport,” his father said.

“Lies,” Chanyeol spurted, still a bit out of breath from the fall.

“You think so? Why don’t you ask Oh Sehun how many wolves from our pack he’s _mutilated_ , you’ve heard about him, as a matter of fact you’ve _met_ him. Why is what I’m telling you so hard to believe?” his father went on.

“He kills for a reason, he was going to kill me because we killed one of their wolves,” Chanyeol said. He knew he was going against his own beliefs, but he would say anything to counter his father.

His father snarled. “You’re a damn fool Chanyeol, you are a disappointment of a son. Those wolves did nothing to you but torture you and lie to you yet here you are _defending_ them.”

“You did those same things to me, how are you any different then?” Chanyeol argued.

“I’m being _generous_ compared to them. Sehun learned his tricks from someone else, the signature claw mark across the chest did not always belong to him.”

Chanyeol was quiet.

“What? Have you run out of breath to tell me I’m lying again? Or have you finally realized that I’m telling the truth?” his father challenged.

Chanyeol didn’t bother replying.

“You know I’m right, stop trying to deny it—”

“What happened to Mother?” Chanyeol interrupted.

“One of the head Alphas of the White Fang pack killed her, without second thought or reason,” his father replied. “She wasn’t _sick_ , she was _murdered in cold blood_.”

When Chanyeol didn’t say anything he went on. “And do you know just who that Head Alpha happened to be?”

Chanyeol feared what his father would say next.

“The father of your precious _mate_.” He paused for it to sink in. “Yes, the father of your mate killed your own mother. How will you love him now knowing that?”

“He had nothing to do with it, he must’ve been barely a babe…” Chanyeol said. He knew his father was trying to get to him, he couldn’t let it happen, he couldn’t let his father’s words affect him.

He surged up and pounced onto his father, too fast for his father to react properly. He clawed at his face, trying to disorient him but he was weak from the beating and lack of food which gave his father the upper hand.

His father elongated his claws and dug them into his shoulder, making him screech in pain.

Chanyeol kicked at his father, if only to get the claws off of his skin.

“Why are you wasting your time Chanyeol? Aren’t you worried about your mate?” his father said.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened. “If there’s a hair on his head missing you’re going to wish for a quick death,” he snapped and took off without a second thought.

He followed Baekhyun’s scent around the territory to a hidden dungeon he didn’t even know existed.

His screams were the first thing he heard as he slammed his body against the door, easily breaking it apart.

There were five Alphas in the room, four of them holding each of Baekhyun’s limbs while the fifth one held a knife to his stomach, blood dripping from the cut he’d started.

Chanyeol growled, deep and feral, a sound so terrifying all of the Alphas released their hold on Baekhyun and stepped back.

“ _Baekhyun close your eyes_ ,” he muttered.

He didn’t wait for his mate to obey before he was pouncing on the Alphas, ripping into their skins with brutal strength. Three bodies lay on the floor in seconds, spurting blood from deep wounds, while the other two managed to run away. Chanyeol didn’t waste time chasing after them.

He knelt by Baekhyun and reached for the wound on his stomach. It didn’t look deep but Baekhyun was still bleeding a lot. Baekhyun let out painful cries that terrified Chanyeol.  
“I may have underestimated your strength,” came his father’s voice from behind him.

“Don’t come any closer,” Chanyeol yelled.

“Oh but I didn’t tell you the best part of the story,” his father said. “When the Alpha killed your mother, she was carrying pups. You would’ve had siblings Chanyeol, but his father,” he jerked his head towards Baekhyun, “took that away from you.”

“Enough!” Chanyeol yelled. He turned away from his father and shielded Baekhyun with his body.

He expected a reply but none came.

He turned his head at the sound of something hitting the ground.

Junmyeon stood in the doorway, one arm extended in front of him, hand holding onto something covered in blood.

“It’s over,” he whispered.

Sehun was at his side in an instant, catching him before he could fall to the floor, the thing in his hand rolling over as his limbs went numb.

It was a heart, still attacked to some veins, covered in blood.

“Junie?” came Baekhyun’s voice.

Chanyeol moved aside so Baekhyun could see them.

“ _Junie!_ ” Baekhyun squealed, trying to jump up.

“He’s okay,” Sehun assured him, “just passed out.”

There was silence, a peaceful silence.

❦

Chanyeol carried Baekhyun through his territory for all of his pack to see as they headed up the mountain. Sehun had Junmyeon in his arms while Jongin, Minseok, and a large group of Alphas from the White Fang followed.

Remnants of a battle was evident all across the territory, injured wolves were everywhere, mostly from the Brocelind pack. No one dared approach them. It was enough for Chanyeol to know that they had lost terribly.

Back up the mountain, the pack doctors were rushed to the Head Omega house to tend to Baekhyun and Junmyeon and other injured wolves that were gathered there.

The doctor assured Chanyeol that Baekhyun would heal soon and all _five_ of his pups were safe, it didn’t stop Chanyeol from worrying but it eased his initial fear.

The White Fang pack hadn’t suffered many losses, Sehun had said something like three dead wolves but they had died honorably.

Sehun and Chanyeol sat on the steps of the front porch while Baekhyun and Junmyeon rested inside—they’d been kicked out for causing the doctors too much anxiety.

“Welcome to the White Fang pack,” Sehun said after a few moments of silence.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol said, and he meant it. He was glad to be part of their pack, Mother’s murderers or not, although he was certain there was more to the story. “And thank you for all that you’ve done for Baekhyun. I owe you a lot.”

“I don’t like owing people, we’ll call it even,” Sehun said. “You’ve brought him happiness, that’s all I could ever ask for.” That was the first time he hadn’t been attacked with words by Oh Sehun.

A moment of silence followed which neither of them knew what to say.

“I… I have to ask you something,” Chanyeol decided he should just ask.

“Go on,” Sehun said.

“Baekhyun’s parents… is it true that they—”  
“Killed your mother? I figured you’d be asking that soon enough…” Sehun said. “It’s true, yes, but not for reasons you might’ve been led to believe.”

“What were the reasons then?” Chanyeol asked.

“Your mother… she was in love with Baekhyun’s father, Changwook, and his other father was jealous. There wasn’t reason for him to be because Changwook would never betray his husband, but in his eyes your mother was a threat.”

Chanyeol was quiet.

“Your mother happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Jinhyun lashed out and your mother suffered,” Sehun said. Chanyeol could tell he was trying to keep it short, not that he wanted any more details.

Silence followed.

“Does Baekhyun know who…?” Chanyeol broke the silence.

“ _No_ ,” Junmyeon said. “After so much therapy and medicine he forgot it even happened. He thinks his fathers died during a hunt. It was too much trauma for a five-year-old to deal with.”

Chanyeol could understand that. “Are you ever going to tell him?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“Maybe one day…” Junmyeon said. “For now, just go to him, he’s awake.”

Chanyeol nodded and headed inside without hesitation.


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a cute little fluffy segment to check in on everyone and add some characters I didn't get to earlier 😳

_THREE YEARS LATER_

“Chanyeol hold him properly he’s going to drown!” Baekhyun yelled.

“I’m okay daddy!” Jaemin squealed. “I can swim!”

“Watch out for Renjun!” Baekhyun said, eyeing his other three-year-old that was just barely hanging onto Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Where’s Jeno?”

“Behind you daddy!” a tiny voice squealed from behind him.

Baekhyun spun around and let out a sigh. “Thank god.”

“I wanna go in the river with papa too!” he exclaimed.

“Be careful!” Baekhyun warned but Jeno was already jumping into the water.

His eyes drifted to the shore where his little girl sat, watching her brothers swim in the river.

Baekhyun sat down beside his daughter and placed an arm over her shoulders. “What’s wrong baby girl? Do you not wanna go swimming?” he asked gently.

“I want a sister daddy,” she said, “Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, and Haechan have each other, I want a sister!”

Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s eyes met upon hearing that. They were communicating silently with one another, it was a skill they’d developed after they realized there were some things they couldn’t say out loud in front of their children. They came to an agreement quickly and Baekhyun turned back to his daughter.

“You wanna know a secret baby?” he whispered.

His little girl nodded her head eagerly.

“But you can’t tell anyone yet, promise?” He held out his pinky for her to take.

Locking her pinkies with her daddy’s she nodded.

“Daddy’s pregnant,” he whispered in her ear, earning a loud squeal from his daughter.

“Is it a girl daddy?” she whispered.

Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol to make sure he wasn’t paying attention. “We don’t know yet for sure, but I think so baby girl.”

His daughter squealed again and wrapped her arms around his father’s neck.

“Remember, don’t tell anyone, okay?” Baekhyun whispered in her ear, to which she nodded against his shoulder.

Baekhyun heard footsteps approaching followed by four voices yelling. “Uncle Junie! Uncle Hunie!”

Wendy detached from her father and allowed him to get up.

“Junmyeon! You’re glowing!” Baekhyun exclaimed, reaching for Junmyeon’s growing baby belly.

Sehun wrapped an arm around his husband, basking in the praise his pregnant mate was receiving.

Junmyeon just smiled and rubbed his belly.

“Unlce Junie!” Wendy exclaimed, running up to Junmyeon. “Is it a girl or a boy?”

“Both,” Junmyeon replied. “A girl _and_ a boy.”

“Congrats Junie,” Baekhyun said, pushing Sehun away so he could give Junmyeon a hug.

After his second year of treatment, Junmyeon was finally able to conceive, and his happiness was evident. He would finally fulfill his dream of being a mother.

“What about you? Any luck?” Junmyeon whispered in his ear.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile and reply with the barest of nods, enough for Junmyeon to break into a bright smile and wrap him into a hug.

“I’m really happy for you Baekie,” Junmyeon said once the pulled away.

“And I’m really happy for you,” Baekhyun said.

The two pregnant Omegas smiled at each other and walked up to the shore followed by Sehun together.

“Is Jongin coming to visit or is he too busy _canoodling_ with that Beta from Brocelind?” Baekhyun asked.

“I heard that,” came a voice from the forest, and soon Jongin, Minseok, and two other wolves emerged from the thicket.

“Well isn’t it true?” Baekhyun teased, making Jongin blush. “You’ve finally brought him for all of us to meet him?” Baekhyun turned his attention to the wolf beside Minseok. “You _too_?”

Minseok smiled shyly. “I have someone else to introduce you guys to,” the Alpha said. He glanced behind the wolf at his side and extended his hand, and it was only then that Baekhyun noticed that there was a pair of tiny feet standing behind the newcomer.

“Come on, don’t be shy baby,” Minseok whispered. After a few moments a little girl stepped out from behind the shadows, holding tightly onto Minseok’s hand.

“This…” Minseok’s voice broke, “is my daughter everyone.”

Seeing the tears pool in his eyes, Baekhyun knew who the little girl was. They were all left speechless.

“Jongdae found Lu’s body and saved one of the pups,” Minseok said, trying to hold back his tears.

“Papa don’t cry,” the little girl said.

Minseok knelt down and picked up his daughter. “Papa loves you,” Minseok said to her, making everyone awe.

“And Papa loves Dada!” the little girl exclaimed. The two wolves in question blushed and almost unconsciously moved closed together.

“A new friend!” Wendy squealed and ran up to Minseok.

“Wendy!” Baekhyun reprimanded.

“It’s okay Baek,” Minseok said, setting his daughter down, who was clearly much shyer than Wendy.

“Go on baby, tell her your name,” he encouraged his daughter.

“Seulgi,” she mumbled.

“Wendy’s going to be your new friend is that okay?” Minseok asked.

His daughter nodded.

“Yay!” Wendy cried, and grabbed Seulgi’s hand, breaking into a run.

“Wendy be careful!” Baekhyun warned, turning back to the four wolves after hearing a noise from his daughter in response. “I’m waiting for those introductions.”

“Well, this is Jongdae,” Minseok said, gesturing to the wolf beside him. “We met… a year ago.”  
“Are you mated yet?” came Junmyeon’s question.

The two wolves blushed, which was enough to say that they’d just recently mated.

“We’re really happy for you Minseok,” Sehun said. Minseok deserved it, after what he went through with Luhan he deserved to be happy again.

All eyes turned to Jongin.

Interlacing hands with the wolf beside him, Jongin’s cheeks turned a light pink as he spoke. “This is Kyungsoo,” he said, pulling the wolf closer to him. “We met a few months ago, h-he asked me to be his mate last week.”

They all collectively cooed.

“Look at us,” Baekhyun said, “we’re all getting old.”

They all burst out laughing, not expecting what he was going to say.


End file.
